Dragon Slayer of Hell
by Dragon Slayer of Nyx and Hades
Summary: What if some characters made it out after the end of the Tenrou arc... What if Macao didn't become guild master for 7 years... what if Natsu learned to become stronger than Gildarts, and became Fairy Tails ace. This is rated M for a reason. Graphic fight scenes and brutal stuff happening in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. It's the Dragon Slayer of Nyx and Hades, and I am kinda proud to present my new story, Dragon Slayer of Hell. This story takes place towards the end of the Tenrou Arc, but I won't spoil anything for you guys. I'll admit, it is a bit sloppy, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I also know I haven't been around, and that is all personal stuff that I won't disclose, but I got an amazing plot lined up for this for a quite a few chapters so without a further ado, I give you the Dragon Slayer of Hell.**

 **Before I forget, I own nothing besides my ideas. Only time I am going to ever say that.**

 **Natsu's Pov:**

I… I should be dead… How am I not dead?

"N-natus…" Comes a rasp, the word barely heard over the pounding of the waves. I turn, and see three other figures. Lisanna… but she looks like she hit the rocks hard, cuts and bruises covering her body and a small trail of blood behind her, her clothes are scraps that barely hide her dignity. Then, it's Wendy, and she looks a like she took an equally brutal beating by the coast as Lisanna. Then its Levy. She is coated in bruises, but no cuts, as if something cushioned the blows for her, but she is covered in blood… I don't think it's her own.

"Sal-salamander…" Comes the raspy groan again. I turn the other direction, and see something that horrifies me beyond reason. Three more figures are their, but unlike the other three, two are awake and looking around a dim fire. The one who is out is Mira, and she looks like she had a similar beating as Levy but she has a cut across her cheek that was bandaged. But the two around the fire suprise me the most.

"H-hey firecracker, get up." Groans a very beaten Laxus, nursing a shallow bloody mark across his chest, opposite to his tattoo. Gajeel is sitting diagonally to him, holding his elbow… where is his arm?!

"Gajeel… arm…" I manage to groan, sitting up barely. His eyes became shadowed, as he looks away hauntingly.

"Acnologia managed to get me with his blast. I saved Levy but… I lost my arm in the process." He sighs. I manage to drag myself over and sit myself down on a log that was pulled up to the fire, and I look to them. They pale drastically at… something… not sure what. Then I hear someone stur from behind me, and I see Wendy waking.

"Uhhh… C-carla? Where is Carla?!" She says, standing without noticing her wounds. I turn and face her, and she pales… like she is looking at at a ghost or a ghoul.

"What?" I croak, coughing a bit. Then I see it. Blood, and lots of it. My blood. I look at my body, and I see a giant cut crossing my chest that I didn't notice. I turn to the flames quickly…

"Laxus… Sorry… bu-" I start, but he glares.

"Do it, quickly, it's probably one of the only ways to save yourself in the state." He barks. I nod weakly, suddenly feeling the affects of the blood loss on me, sapping my strength with speeds that I couldn't previously imagine, and I grab the flames and press them on my chest, and I roar out, waking the others. The pain… it is so great that it feels like Igneel decided he would gouge out my lungs, ignite them with flames I couldn't absorb, and shoved them back into my chest after sending a full powered Roar into my chest and then sealed it with Zarcrow's God Slayer Flames. I collapse to my knees, and inhale the flames from the campfire, regaining lost energy and strength, and leaving it a smallish log and a few embers that give off a bit of warmth and light. Everyone stares at my desperate display, the girls all wide eyed at what I just did, Gajeel nodding as he knew why I had to do it, and Laxus looks pissed that I just ate the fire he just worked so hard for.

"Ow…" I croak, giving off my signature cheeky grin, and I slump over and pass out from the pain of literally tying off my muscles in my chest and cauterising myself with my own flames.

 **That's all for now folks! Hoped you Enjoyed it! Sorry it was short but it will get longer soon.**

 **Eh, I was screwing with you. Here's the rest that you deserve.**

Light, that's the first thing I see. That, and it also is burning my eyeballs, which is why my room doesn't have any windows. Boarded up those retched things long ago. I rub my eyes, annoyed at the fact that someone left me in the scorching light of the sun.

"I swear, someday I will eat you…" I growl under my breath as I sit up and look around after threatening the sun. I see I am in the Fairy Tail infirmary, with a bunch of white bandages over my chest. I look around, seeing the white sheet beds, and a red robe from a- _**Thunk!**_

"Stupid humans! Scaring me when they should be recovering!" Screams Porlyusica, broom clutched in hand like a pike. Ow… for an old woman who lives in the woods, she has a hell of a swing with that broom of hers. Does she train to kill people with it or something? Jeez...

"Well, you seem to be fine, so I guess you should see the others.. About that…" Murmurs the old pinkette healer. What is she talking about? Then everything floods back to me, Tenrou Island, Grimoire Heart, and Acnologia and the affects he left on all of us. I run out into the guild hall, and see it downcast but still a bit lively. Lisanna and Mira are crying for the lose of their brother, Jet and Droy comforting Levy who is crying into a certain Iron Dragon Slayer's arm, his new robotic one looking like a normal one but made of his black iron, Laxus talking to a down cast Macao and Wakaba. Wendy and Romeo are in a corner opposite to Gajeel and co being entertained and comforted by Reetus and Max. No one else is here. Not even Nab. I shrug and jump down off the rail from the second floor onto a table with a booming thud. Everyone turns and looks at me with a surprised glance or a mild glare.

"What. The fuck. Happened." I growl, my pink locks covering my face in a blanket of shadows.

"We lost. To the one thing we were trained to kill, Salamander. We are licking our wounds and counting our losses, so piss off punk." Gajeel muttered, grinding a long talon like nail into the table he is sitting at, Levy leaning back and watching. I grit my teeth and look over at everyone.

"Ok… So what we lost. So what our friends are… gone…" I nearly sob on that last word. Erza, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Gramps, Elfman, the Thunder God Tribe, Gildarts, Cana, Juvia … Even the Stripper. All of them were our friends, family, and we let them down. I stop myself. No, we didn't. They are alive, I can feel it.

"Yeah, they are gone. But let's not make their sacrifice in vain. Let us keep Fairy Tail's spirit alive, and have us stay as Number One!" I shout, raising my pointer finger in the air. Everyone follows suit, most crying. Even I got tears pouring down my face after I look over Lisanna sobbing and Mira wailing her heart out, in the gaze of none other than Laxus. Blackmail.

"But… Till they return, we need a guild master." Max says, and the weight of the world comes onto my shoulders. Well… I have lifted heavier things before…

"I nominate we have Laxus rejoin and immediately become Fairy Tail's Fourth Master." I say, "In honor of Gramps."

"Seconded." Wendy says.

"I'm with Salamander." Booms Gajeel, his cheeky grin back.

"Wait, hold on a sec-" Macao starts, but is interrupted by Max, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Reetus, and surprisingly Jet, but not Droy.

"We/I agree that Laxus should become Guild Master." They say. Macao, hangs his head in defeat. Laxus, on his part, looks stunned, scanning over everyone in awe that he finally becomes guild master like he always wanted, but not under the circumstances he expected.

"But why me, and why now?" He stutters, baffled. "I did nothing but hurt you last time I tried to become guild master."

Gajeel snorts. "It's you or the Salamander, and I am taking your brain over his mush." He says jokingly, sending a quick fanged grin my way. Little does he know I am not that stupid. Just keeping up appearances so when I do look smart, people are in awe. Then again, the duncity is getting to my head now adays… best stop looking like a fool soon, or else it may be permanent.

"Well, Laxus, you are Makarov's grandson, that and you have changed over the time you have left. For one, you took the guild members safety at heart when Gramps told us to run, and went back to save him even when you could have saved yourself. Secondly, you gave me lightning and had me defeat Hades, when you could have done it yourself. And don't say you couldn't block or dodge, we both know that's bull crap." I explain, staring down the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Then, he smiles and shakes his head.

"No Natsu. It shouldn't be me…" He sighs. "But I will take on the responsibility as you all have requested for me to do so. And, as my first act as Guild Master, I say we need a victor for our S Class Exams." He booms. He looks over all of us, or me and Levi to be exact, as the only two who made it home.

"I declare that BOTH Natsu Dragneel and Levy Mcgarden are S class mages of Fairy Tail." He thunders **(Hehe, Thunder? Get it? Laxus: Shut it, Writer.)** to say that we are surprised is to say the least. So much so, that Levy faints and everyone cheers, then Laxus looks at me expectantly. Oh joy… today is going to be a long and hellish day, isn't it. I walk over to him, and he hands me an item. Its… an envelope with my name on it… and it smells like… No… It can't be… A Dragon!

 **Ok, Here is the real ending. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and do give creative feedback. I could use all the help I can get. And, I have decided to have you guys name the Dragon Natsu sees. Just say if it's male or female, and their name. Anything else you want to add, just do so. And with that said, I bid you all adu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive reviews… and this story is going to be occurring more and more frequently. Not to say that I have abandoned ZoO or anything like that, on no, I got great plans for that… I just am going to put more energy into this than that… so yeah! Heres your next chapter! There will be action in this, finally.**

Natsu's Pov:

I take a slight whiff of the letter, and I know instantly, there wasn't one dragon, but three. One smelt like fire, just fire, nothing else. Another smelt a bit like smoke, and ash, combined with lilacs… which is weird, like the smoke one is trying to cover up its scent. The last one is the shocking one, because, it smells like the night air, and a campfire that's engulfed by shadows. Not sure how I know how that smells like, but I do. I stare at the letter for some time, and I rip it open with a slightly shaking hand…

All I see and read is a location boldly printed address on the letter, and the three signatures, one that looks bolded, the next a bit smudged, and the final one is in cursive, which I could read, but damn is it hard to look at that for a while and not have your head spin round and round...

 **Atlas Flame** Noxidanill **Dranosa**

"Eh, Natsu, having trouble reading?" Mocks Laxus, who is leaning on a pillar next to me. I just send him a quick glare.

"No, I'm wondering if there is anything else that has to do with this parchment besides the address…" I say back, showing the newly made guildmaster the sheet. He scans it over, and looks back at me.

"Looks like a summons… and by the smell… your hunt for dragons are over." He mutters, his face stocky, but a hint of pride in it.

"Yeah… Hey, Laxus. Do you mind if I go and look for these dragons for a while?" I ask the newly dubbed Guild Master. He looks to me, his cold turquoise eyes staring at me, then he cracks a grin.

"Sure, why not. Hell, take a year off, and I'll cover up for you saying you went to go grieve for your your team and Happy…" He chuckles, but looks serious at the end, and I know why. I hardly could hold back the pain, as a few tears stream down my face.

"Natsu…" Laxus thunders. "I, Laxus Dreyar, Fourth Master of Fairy Tail, hereby promote you to the title of Ace of Fairy Tail… Please live up to the title when you return." He barely whispers the last part. I nod, and march out of the large doors of the guild, leaving the towering new hall that I helped build and shape for a time.

I turn, and look to the red shingled capped roofs and the steel gray walls of the guild.

 _I promise on my honor that I will be back, for their sakes…_

And I turned around and left to my house to pack for the trip.

 **Time Skip-Two months.**

I climb the hills, these towering hills of white in the north. My black wyvern leather boots crunch upon the ground, sending up a slight trail of white behind me. I dust some off my dark vulcan leather coat, the right arm of my coat having the Fairy Tail symbol right on the shoulder in red, like the one I have on my skin underneath. Silvery white plated and black wyvern scale lined vambraces clink on my hands, as well as similar armor around my shins and over my knees.

I look up, and see the city. I have seen the Exceed city before… and I am now seriously questioning if this is how they felt when I was towering over them. Of course they had to make a meeting in a town filled with giants. But, the gate has a giant gilded golden sun on it, and the two burly bearded men up front have a sun stitched into the leather of their armor, so I must be in the right place. I approach, the spare cloak in Gildarts house flowing behind me, the plated shoulder pads clinking as I advance to the gate.

" **Halt.** " Calls a booming voice, and I look up at the men who are easily 45 feet tall at least.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, and I am here to see Atlas Flame, Noxidanill, and this name I can't read." I hold up the letter for proof. The first man, whom has a large reddish beard braided down the center and a scar across his large nose leans down and looks at it. He squints and rises back up.

" **It says Dranosa, young one. Come on in, the Dragons and the Eternal Flame have been waiting for you.** " Shouts the giant… or at least to me he is shouting. The second giant, a large blond titan of a man that has a shorter but full beard and a egg like head opens the gate and lets me in. I trudge into the huge city, the entirety of it made from white granite like stone, and over all, I am impressed by the architecture and the style they built in. Then, I am impressed on how fast things so huge can move… even though dragons move faster but the bastards have wings, so that doesn't count.

Around twelve giants surround me, with various outfits. One that has a large head full of hair and a strong jawline that looks like he went through a few Fairy Tail brawls and was the victor after being beaten around a bit.

" **So, you are the son of the one the large scaly ones call Igneel?** " Booms the leader of the group, all of which just glare. I nod, trying not to show weakness… only for them all to crack enormous, and I mean enormous, grins and shout out, while one with odd teal hair next to the leader just shouts " **FEAST! LETS CELEBRATE THE ARRIVAL OF THE SON OF THE DRAGON KING LADS!** ".

Needless to say, when the giants brought out keg sized cups and kegs the size of the pool in the Fairy Tail guild hall, I knew someone was going to pass out drunk in an hour. They romped around, singing and dancing in much more jollier fashions than what I am use to at Fairy Tail, but it does make me feel slightly welcome. The party then starts to move more centerward into the city, leading us to the giant flame that the entire city of giants revolves around.

The flame and three other figures I notice, are waiting for me.

 **Yeah, I am going to be a tease and cut it here, only because I am hitting a writers block for finishing this chapter, but I got stuff for the next one just raring to go, so expect it in a week… if it has not happened by then, I'm either sick or I forgot to pay the internet bills… again. Anyways R &R!**

 **-DSoNaH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you magnificent Lords and Ladies! Yes, I am treating you like royalty after all that positivity, so I got to this right after I posted my last chapter, hope you all enjoy this one as much as the last. Also, sorry for the time skips, I just didn't have enough inspiration to write an introduction to the Dragons, so I will be making a special outro instead, and also, sorry for the long wait, had to do deal with some unwanted things**

 ***This is DSoNaH Beta, who I will remain anonymous, but if you need a name I would prefer The Dragon of Crows, and DSoNaH is full of crap. He was having the world's worst writers block. That, and he had to get a new job to pay the bills, so he had two jobs and he couldn't write for the life of him. Cut him a bit of slack, but not much. Crow out*.**

 **Also, Review for the question I will be asking at the end of the chapter.**

 **Natsu Pov.**

It has been nearly two years. Two years after I left from Fairy Tail to the Village of the Sun. For twenty one months, I have trained every day with Atlas Flame the Hellfire Dragon, and learned from him Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic along with Requip magic, from Noxidanill the Night Dragon, I learned Night Dragon Slayer Magic, which is just a mix of both Sky and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, and combining my Dragon Slayer magics into more powerful slayer magics, and finally from Lady Dranosa the Dragon of Beasts, I learn Beast Dragon Slayer Magic, and Take-Over; Dragon Magic. Now, Atlas Flame I had learned to call Uncle Atlas as he was a good friend of Igneel's, Noxidanill had me call him Cousin, because he always wanted one, and Dranosa said because the first few years of my life I was living in the wild, I was a child of the wild making me a beast, so she adopted me as her son, and I called her Mother.

Now, you're all wondering, why am I using past tense with them…

I-I had to absorb them. They all knew they were dying, but didn't want their powers to go to waste, or worse, in the hands of demons, so they had me absorb them into my Take-Over Forms, as well as my secret two, one of which I am forbidden from using unless I am about to die. But, because absorbing them is technically killing them… I am now a true dragon slayer, and I can access Dragonforce whenever I like.

During this time, I dropped the wall that I was a stupid brute that muscled his way through everything, and instead I thought about my every move before I made it… not that I dropped the wall willingly, Mum had me drop it otherwise it was triple training time… And trust me, doing 600 push ups, 600 sit ups, 3000 crunches, 3 hours of plank, 900 squats, and a 3 hour run is not a fun warm up, followed by emptying my magical container, getting it refilled, and emptying it daily over and over again, for around 10 times on a normal day, but because triple would kill me, I have to do it till I drop, somewhere around 20 to 24, my max being 27, and I passed out. Yeah, the saying "If you're going to act like a brute, prepare to train like one' was made after the third time I tried to pull that off.

As for the Dragons themselves, Uncle Atlas looked to be a black dragon skeleton made from Hellfire, and was swirling with power, from his tipped arms and legs, to his tail and wings, especially his head and body just radiated with the power of Hellfire. Noxidanill had a black head that looked similar to a barbed arrow, with white tipped spikes jutting out from his snout and chin, and just grooving its way up the sides of his mouth, the bridge of his nose, and underside of his jaw, until it reached his four large purplish black horns, his reversed colored eyes just glowing with the ring of white and purple like a pair of super nova's. He had several knobs that looked kind of like spikes, all printed white, with several spines coming out of his back, and a pair of white leather wings with black vertebrates. Also, his underbelly was gray, and was speckled with white spots like stars. He also has four limbs, two arms and two legs tipped with white talons, and a long knobbed tail that can double up as a mace. Then Mother Dranosa looks more animal than dragon. She has a wolf like head that had large saber like fangs coming out of it with a large lion mane with a few feathers laced in with it as well, and a pair of stag horns coming up vertically flowing back with her mane and a pair of horns like Igneels that are just above her lynx ears that have a few fluffy feathers at the base of them. She also has a pair of deep green goshawk eyes. Her body is very panther like, her front legs like that of a big cat along with her front paws being a lot like a felines but with thumbs, but her back legs are actually thicker, and have bear paws. She also posses two sets of wings, one being that of a eagles up on her shoulders, the second of a bats in the middle of her back. She also has a tail, like the other two, but it is very canine like, furry and such, also laced with feathers, and her fur that covers her entire body is a deep brown with a lighter brown underbelly and a reddened brown coloring in the mane.

But… unlike the dragons, I didn't sleep outside for my training. Nor could I sleep in a Giant's bed… because the children sized beds look like a triple king sized bed. I'm fairly certain that even Gramps, bless his soul wherever he may be, would be swallowed whole in a normal sized bed even in his Titan form. So, I got a sleeping bag and I sleep on a rafter post in the Jotunn Inn, the only Inn in the entire village. I got to say, the giants are a rather hardy folk, and I have grown to love their ways, but they will never trump Fairy Tail, despite giving Cana a hell of a run for her money in drinking or being tough enough where Gramps would have a problem fighting one if he was restricted to Titan Magic only.

Anywho, yesterday was the day I had to absorb my mentors for the last 2 years, so I set off today at noon. And of course, I woke up on the rafter, and the village Inn keeper, Ymir, is already wiping down some mugs. I jump down onto the counter, like usual.

" **Mornin' Natsu."** calls out Ymir, barely even looking up from his work of wiping down the barrel sized mugs and slides a large plate for me, a small tea plate for them, over to me, and a small stack of meat is there. I nod to Ymir, the old grey giant just chuckling as I devour the meat in a few minutes like normal. Despite my size, I am the reigning champion of eating within the village, with Th'Agnor, the head of the village and the captain of the guard as my main rival. Turns out, Th'Agnor is also a Fire Mage, and has been raising a little human girl named Flare for some time. Before the absorption yesterday, he asked me a personal favor.

 **Flashback**

" _ **Natsu."**_ _Called out the furry ginger giant, wearing plated leather armor. I rush up to him, my speed nearly doubling that what I use to be able to run from when I started. I jump up to the fortification wall that keeps the giants from falling into the river, which is more like a creek for them, so I am at least up to the few longest strands of his beard which reach his collar bone._

" _ **Natsu, I have a personal request to ask of you, and I don't mind if you say no."**_ _He rumbles, looking around wearily. I nod in response, never seeing the large man this nerves before. He sighs once he is sure no one is eavesdropping._

" _ **Flare has always wanted to see the outside world and join up with a guild, like yours, ever since you came and helped her discover her hair magic."**_ _Th'Agnor Booms, a few cinders sparking in his beard because he is nervous, a trait he oddly has because he is a Fire Mage. Never seen Macao's mustache ignite into a blazing Firestashe before, but it may be different from wizard to wizard. Either way, it has a slight intimidating effect on the battlefield, but it does provide a warm feeling as well when at home._

" _So, you want me to take her with me and have her join up with Fairy Tail?" I ask, knowing that I hit the nail on the head. The giant nods, a few sparks coming off his beard, all of which I consume from a slight slit in the corner of my mouth so I wouldn't be seen as rude._

" _ **Correct Natsu, but I don't want her just to join a guild where I know she will be safe and happy, I want her to have a figure to look up to at all times around her. That figure should be you. If she is in Fairy Tail, you and your friends will be role models to her, and will form her into a wonderful young lady that I will be proud of, unlike if she went off on her own, where she could be corrupted… but regardless, I would be proud of her growth still."**_ _Rumbles the giant, stroking his beard. I nod to the large man._

" _I'll take her with me to Fairy Tail, and you will see her become a great mage, you have my word Th'Agnor." I vow, looking into the large pools of oak brown with my determined black ones._

 **Flashback Ended.**

Now, I am a man of my word, so as soon as the ritual was done, and after my big baby break down… I'll deny it if you tell a soul, then I'll just add your corpse to the pile that I hide under the mountains in the caves that Deliora was at. Don't test me on this. Where was I, ah, yeah, after the ritual, I told Flare to pack her stuff, cause I was going to Magnolia with her to help her improve her magic, and see if she would like to join a guild.

I think I have only seen Happy nod that fast before, and it was over the world record mountain of fish on a boat in Hargeon. Then she may have tried to break my ribs in a hug, but because she is a 12 year old, it was still just a normal hug.

I'm off topic. Where was I…

" **NATSU DRAGNOS DRAGNEEL!** " Shouts out Ymir, making me stumble and fall on my arse because I was lost in thought.

"Y-yes!" I cry back to the grey giant. He just rolled his one good eye, the other one scarred and white.

" **Quit with ya damn antics, boy. Flare is here, and you two should be heading out soon before the others wake.** " Says Ymir. Then he pats my shoulders lightly like he only could. Of all the giants in the Sun Village, he was the gentlest, and the kindest. I looked up to him like I did with gramps. Guess he is my other grandfather.

"NATSU!" Squeaks a small voice, and a ball of red hits me. I see the long red hair that is never combed reaching her mid back in curly waves, and I see Flare, in a simple red dress carrying a pouch from Th'Agnor's belt like a backpack, a leather strip around her waist like a belt with small pouches on it for smaller items. She is bouncing with joy on my chest, which if it was anything like it was two years ago would be sore by now.

"Ok ok, I know you're excited to leave, but be quiet or we won't leave as soon if everyone is here trying to hug you goodbye." I whisper. She nods, her face a straight line trying to contain her excitement. I chuckle, and put on my traveling gear and look at the last presents from my family. First, a new black cloak that would smoke but never burn from the heat of my flames from Uncle Atlas. Next, a pair of gauntlets made from the scales of my cousin, the black scales matched the cloak perfectly, and they also could make shadowed weapons appear out of them, like swords or shields, even larger hands or claws like Noxidanill. God I miss my cousin. Then my mother, she gave me not one, but three gifts. First, a black satchel made from a black stag's hide, one I caught from training with her during the first year. Second, a warhorn, a black one made from a horn of her's that fell of in years past and was capped in Black Silver. The base or bell of the horn was fashioned into looking like her head when she was roaring, the antlers and horns more fused into the mane then it usually was, and the silver stopped with her mane, and continued with the black spiraling shape until the mouthpiece, which was simple in design. It made a deep and rumbling sound, sounding a lot like all three of their roars combined. Her final gift, was a bow and a quiver. The bow was plain, to be honest. Smooth wooden shaft, fine leather grip, and simple stringing. That is, until you knew what it was made of. The wooden shaft was made from the Great Yew, a towering tree that was the center of one of the oldest forests in Earth Land, the tree itself is also a nearly extinct species of tree, called the King's Yew, as it was said to be as winding at twisted as the line of kings. The leather was from the bottom of her paws, and was tough enough to resist even the coldest of glaciers and the flames off the top of Uncle Atlas's head for a few hours. And the string was from her mane, and I know from experiance with my cousin when we tried to prank her by cutting it… that shit is strong. Like, no seriously, if a dragon can't chew, slash or magically create a power saw from shadows and grind it, or use a fire dragon slayer mixed with lighting and Hellfire to make a sort of plasma torch to cut it, then this thing is nigh indestructible. Actually, how was it made into a bowstring? Never mind. The quiver however, was made from grey underbelly of the black stag, cause waste not want not. And it was enchanted to replenish itself with magic, so I didn't need to buy new arrows. The arrows themselves are interesting as well, as they are made from the grey antlers of the black stag, fletching on it is with some of Dranosa's wing feathers, and the heads of the arrows are forged from Black Silver as well. All in all, they spoiled me before they had me…

Nevermind that… I have a child to take to the guild, and it is going to be at least two weeks walking, or just three days by train…

I still hate those abominations. Well… time to face the devil of machines…

 **Thanks for reading this far, and so sorry it took so long once more.**

 ***Like hell you are sorry, you asshat, so don't feed them the bullshit that you are apologetic, you combat hungry bastard. You only regret being stuck in two jobs for almost 78 hours a week. So shut it.***

 **Well, fuck you too, Crow. And I am sorry, cause I so much rather prefer this over my other two jobs that break my back daily. So, I am sorry I can't do this more often and I have other priorities. Anyways, thanks for reading this little bit of fanfic, and see you all later!**

 ***Crow out.***

 **-DSoNaH**

 **-DotC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I started this as soon as I posted the last chapter, so you know exactly how long it takes for me to make a chapter from start to finish. Anyways, I'm going to keep this short and sweet, and Crow won't add to this.**

 ***He's right. On with the chapter!***

I take it back… this was a horrible plan.

I mean… who in their right mind would even think of making a torture device like this, for days on end! It's gut wrenching, head spinning, nausea inducing, blood draining, heart re-

"Natsu, we are here!" Cries out the little redhead next to me.

… I take that back, THANK WHATEVER GODS EXIST (Not the one's Zancrow fights for) FOR THIS MIRACLE! No sooner than she said that, I bolted off the train, looking around like a mad man for the guild. But, Flare had other ideas.

"Look Natsu, a park! Can I go play for a bit?" She pleads, looking at me adorably. Fucking Puppy Dog Eyes…

"Fine, but only for fifteen minutes. We want to get to the guild before the sun begins to set." I state, looking up at the sun that is slowly falling towards the sea across the town. I sit on a bench, and look into the fountain next to the bench, at my reflection.

Over the past two years, I have changed a lot. My hair has grown out, for one, going down to my shoulders in spiked waves, and the salmon locks darkened into a light red color from my time with the dragons. My black eyes are the same as usual, besides a simple thin scar going diagonally over the bridge of my nose to the corner of my lip, I got a bit of fuse on my chin and lip, kinda reminding me of Gildart's but mine is a bit thicker and more of an actual red. Then, what I am wearing. The cloak from Uncle Atlas is draped over my shoulders, with the shoulder guards that I robbed from Gildart's house that I dyed black on top of the cloak. Under that, a simple brown sleeveless padded hide tunic that was buttoned up, but did little to hide the two years of training that defined my muscles and made me grow from my shortish average 5 foot 8 inch lanky frame into a much more broader but still lanky 5 foot 11 frame, almost as tall as Laxus' imposing beefed up 6 foot frame. Then there are my pants. Nothing special, just a pair of white baggy trousers. Black leather boots that also have armor similar to my gauntlets going up to my knees just below them. Speaking of my gauntlets, they cover from my knuckles and out a bit to make fingerless gloves, all the way back to my elbows in black scaled plates, making it seem a bit demonic but it was actually draconic. Between the black plates, a reddish orange glow was seen, a warm glow for now till I got into combat, which it turns a bloody red like color. The cocky and arrogant smirk that always adored my face changed to a more confident and knowing smile. But one thing never changes, Igneel's Scarf is always around my neck.

Speaking of change… I may or may not be too powerful to just simply wander through the now expanded city of Magnolia…

"Pardon me, sir." I call over to a middle aged man, who has a red prominent stash on his lip and a simple blue button up coat.

"Yes? What do you need?" Asks the man, in a sort of on edge but kind tone. Go figure, Magnolia has Fairy Tail in it which has a lot of enemies, and to see a strange man asking around usually means trouble.

"Oh no, I don't mean to cause harm. I just need someone to alert the city of a Gildarts Shift so I can get to my guild without destroying half the town." I say calmly, to which the man's eyes widen comically and he rushes off in a random direction. I chuckle and get out of my seat, and walk over to Flare.

"We got to go Flare, Fairy Tail awaits." I declared, looking to skyline.

 **No One's pov. (*Honestly prefer when he writes like this.*)**

The city rumbled as everything went into the Gildart's Shift. Everyone was surprised by this sudden movement that was happening, as he was supposed to be dead or away, especially Fairy Tail, which all piled out of the guild to see what was going on.

As the city slow slid into the position it required to have the steep man made canyon in the center for the all powerful Ace to return to the guild, no one could really see who was coming up from the crack, besides two silhouettes. One big, the other smaller, and child like.

The small one is, concerning. It is obvious that it's either injured or had a fight ages past that made whoever it is limp, making each step very gimpy and staggered, giving off a sort of creepy and uncertain vibe. Then comes the body. It is seen that there is some sort of dress or kilt through the mist, but it could be safe to say it is a girl. Nothing strange about her body, really. Normal and healthy besides her legs and… head. Her head is cocked to the side, and what is even more concerning is her hair. It is like it is underwater, swirling all over the place, moving like serpents and eels in a tight watery container. Her eyes also are seen through the mist, all though barely. The red orbs are slightly crazed in appearance, or they possibly have gone without sleep for four nights and are only fueled on coffee. Who knows.

If the first was concerning, the second was downright alarming and terrifying in nearly every aspect. First off, the canyon was silent, besides the falling of the boots of this figure, who stalked closer to the guild in those black leather boots that extended into armor up to his knees. Second, his pants had patches everywhere as well as singe marks, so something involving fire has transpired with the figure. Next, the tunic, it was made from hide in an armor like fashion for protection, and had a strap that went down to a pouch and a quiver, both looking like animal hide, and a bow in the quiver, not that a weapon would normally alarm a guild, but the fact that both had a magical aura, even if miniscule, was still bothersome as the weapon and pouch had magical properties, meaning more things could be concealed from view. Then came his arms. Both were covered up to his mid bicep, which showed his muscles until his gauntlets covered the rest of his arms. They themselves were also terrifying, and had much more magic in them, almost the same amount young Romeo has in him, and he was being groomed to be a great wizard, already mastering some flames from his father, and they seem to have the shadows drawn to them. Next, the cloak that covered the figure. It was black, and was producing almost all the mist that hid the second figure and made the first very eerie. The hood from the cloak covers his head besides his mouth, which a white scarf of unknown material waves out that covers everything of his face but his eyes. The figures eyes burn brown and black, looking more animal or dragonish than man like, making him more terrifying.

"WHO ARE YOU TO ADVANCE ON FAIRY TAIL!" Thunders Laxus, lightning and light crackling around him, sounding like a burning building in a thunderstorm with only lightning and no rain.

"I am known by many names, Fourth Master of Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar. The Hellhound, Blaze Wolf, and the King of the Dragon Slayers," Calls forth the mysterious figure in a masculine and strong voice, but it sounds calm and confident, and has a tone with it that makes it seem playful and always ready to fight or play… which in the figure's case was both. "But I prefer my other titles… The Prince of the Dragons," Everyone who wasn't pale or trembling, now was, "The Rampaging Inferno, and my alias…" He reached up and removed his hood, showing spiked locks of flowing light red hair.

"Salamander… or Natsu Dragneel!" Calls out the newest Ace of Fairy Tail.

Silence. Only the sound of steam could be heard coming from the cloak flapping in the wind of Natsu's power.

"NATSUUU!" Cries out the entire guild, bull charging him and the scared and unaware Flare. Soon, a massive pile of Mages, Magic, and tears is on top of the well known Dragon Slayer, who is being killed with love… **(*When did Shelly start writing this?* I don't know… When did we let Makarov become an adult rated Santa on Christmas? *Never…* Exactly, so shut it.)**

"U-uh… Hi?" Squeaks a timid red haired girl. Slowly everyone turned and looked at Flare. Then to Natsu. Back to Flare. Then to Natsu again. Flare once more. Natsu. Flare. Natsu. Flare. Natus. Flare-

"NATSU! WHEN DID YOU BECOME A FATHER!" Cried out Jet and Droy, Levy facepalming at her team mates antics, Gajeel tempted to chain them to a tree again. Mira on the other hand… was now in split personality mode. On one hand, she was pissed off as all hell. NATSU, the densest, in their minds, motherfucker of them all had gone and either adopted or made a kid and had them stuck in an aging vortex, and had betrayed her sister. On the other hand, she was swooning harder than Cana could get drunk. She was imagining what kind of an older sibling Flare would be with Natsu and whoever he hooked up withs kids, and it was all in all, adorable. Leading us to see a Mirajane in Satan Soul, sitting on her ass with wide and sparkling eyed face barfing rainbows, much to the horror of the lesser guild members, and the shock of any Dragon Slayer, Sibling, or Shrimp. Not one to miss an opportunity, Reedus was painting that in full detail of the Cuteness Stoned Satan Soul…

"N-no no n-no! N-Natsu is like an older brother to me…" Whimpers Flare, who is hiding behind a warm cloaked man who is being stared down by a second generation of Dragon Slayers. Lightning glaring at what once was Flames, now evolved into Night of the Hellish Flaming Lightning Beast. **(*I like this version better than your 'Hell Nightmare Blazing Light Beast Dragon' to be perfectly honest.* You try incorporating five different Dragon Slayer Magics into one name without making it sound more daft than an adult first grade drop out hick.)**

"HAHA! You know how to make an entrance, Dragneel!" Heartily laughs Laxus, Natsu joining in while everyone lets out a sigh in relief that the two are not going to show down.

"But seriously, Natus, when I said take a year off to grieve, I didn't mean it literally! And hell, you doubled that amount of time! You better have a good excuse for this, Flame Brain!" Jovals the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail, clapping the Ace on the back as he leads him into the castle like Guild Hall. Soon, within the halls of the guild, classical Fairy Tail was back up and running with a usual brawl and party involving much booze, to the pleasure of everyone there besides the minors. Sorry Wendy, got 4 more years till you get some beer in ya.

"SALAMANDER! FIGHT ME!" Cries out an eccentric, and drunk, Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel, shut up." Mumbles Natsu who then pulls a Gildarts and slugs the Iron Dragon Slayer over the head with his bare fist so he is down for the count. The brawl and party suddenly halted. Everyone stared at the steaming headed Gajeel and the bored looking Natsu, who was casually drinking some sort of spiced liquor with Flare, who just had an orange juice.

"Hehe… Didn't expect you to get THIS strong over the years, Dragneel…" Laxus' face is threatening to break itself with the smile that would look a lot more at home on a mix between the Joker and Chester the cat. "And I think it is time for us to find out how strong you really are. Everyone who is S Class, follow us, and everyone else, setup the Lacrama Television. The one that covers the entire guild wall." He cackles, sparks flickering in his eyes. Everyone suddenly scrambles and runs around, setting up what starts to look like a movie theater while all the present S Class, that is, Master Laxus, Mirajane, Levy, and surprisingly Gajeel. Guess he was made S Class when I was out training. They all walk out and down a street, people in awe, pointing and glancing at the five S Classes of Fairytail.

And everyone who wasn't part of Fairy Tail could only wonder, what on earth was a quintet of super powered mages going to do out in the woods where no one would be affected but them.

 **Sorry this took a while. Work and stuff. And I am sorry for the cliff hanger.**

 ***He isn't sorry for the cliff hanger before the show down. All I can say is place your bets on either team Laxus or Natsu Dragneel.***

 **ANYWAYS, MS SPOIL THE BIG SURPRISE, I also am going to say this loud and clear; Natsu will be paired up with Lisanna, but I am willing to make this a Harem thing, but only if the people start yelling it to me via a comment or a PM.**

 ***So place your bets and cast your votes, cause by Christmas, your going to be in for a treat. DSoNaH does wonderful fight scenes.***

 **Complement me anymore and you make me blush and puke.**

 ***Awe, you know you love me.***

 **Anyways, see ya guys.**

 ***Crow out!***

 **-DSoNaH**

 **-DotC**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, We got some reviews, not all for the same thing, but all are quite positive. First off, I just moved to America, so that's new. Kinda cold and less deadly than I expected, and it lacks fairy bread.**

 **In other news, I AM SO SORRY! This took me forever to do because of semesters ends and beginnings, so I had to keep up with my schooling and my work. So it is a late Christmas present and early Valentines gift to you all!**

 **Next, NO! I refuse for Crow and I to be a thing!**

 ***Awe, don't say that, you know you love me. Besides, you were the one who made our little bet on whether or not Harem will be a thing, and so far you are winning.***

 **SHUT IT. Besides, I made my half of the bet because it was either that, or you would claim we were dating.**

 ***And is that so wrong? Besides, I am tempted for you to win, so that we could get in another ship, this time just for us.***

 **WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHUTTING IT! NEXT TIME I'M GRABBING THE TAPE!**

 ***Anyways, the Harem/no Harem thing is still going on. Nowhere near enough votes to call a winner, but if you vote for Harem, I will guarantee that I will put in the fan service that JackSonofEberus wanted so badly.***

 **I AM NOT DOING** _ **THAT**_ **ON FANFIC WITH YOU! That and we only agreed to the kiss and the wolf pelt for three chapters.**

 ***Party pooper.***

 **Anyways, On with the chapter! Also, HOIST THE MOTHERFUCKING JOLLY ROGER SOMEONE! Whoever does it, I am going to make them a member of Fairy Tail in my next chapter.**

 **No One's Pov.**

Thunder.

It boomed across the skyline of the mountain range to the west of Magnolia. To most, they thought a storm was coming. To the citizens of Magnolia, they knew the Guild Master, Laxus, was powering up. But to Fairy Tail? They were watching a giant televised lacrima of the battle that was about to go down, and made a few bets, **(*Cough cough Macao cough Smokey cough*)** and wondering who would win; The recently, in their eyes, powered up Natsu Dragneel, or the entire S Class base of Fairy Tail plus the newly appointed Fourth Master. They were fairly certain that while new Natsu could take on all the S Classes, he wouldn't succeed against Laxus. Well, all except six, that is. Lisanna, Flare, three cloaked mages, one of which quickly zoomed out the door after the group, and a boy with white and black hair all put their bets on the Multi Dragon Slayer. But back to the mages at hand.

Gajeel, for lack of other words, was excited. He was facing off Salamander but he was better this time than last, and he was consuming a bit of iron Levi summoned to prove it.

Levy on the other hand, was on edge. Sure, she had gotten stronger with Team Shadow Gear under the guidance of Gajeel Redfox, but she knew of Natsu's strength, and while she was at what he was in the past, what new level was he at now?

Mira was having similar thoughts as well, but knew she was training and they also had numbers on their side compared to the pinkette, but that didn't stop the usually calm bartender to have a dramatic spike in her dark aura as they walked to the forest clearing, scaring people shitless.

The cloaked mage that was lagging behind was cautious, as he didn't want his identity revealed to anyone, especially his previous opponent who so dramatically left him dead along with a defiled tower, despite him saying he forgave him. He gripped a staff in hand, the magic swirling around it undeniably powerful, but the one that lied within him made him rise to Wizard Saint at one point in time.

Laxus knew his foe. He knew how he was defeated. That edge he had was now on his side. Not to mention he was also stronger as well, and was preparing to test him from the beginning, ever since his return. Now it was time to show Natsu the Storm within him.

But Natsu? He looked calm, and collected. Something none of the others expected, but they would expect what was going on on the inside. Pure and hyperactive joy. He could finally show off his skills and he meant all of them. Every Dragon Slayer power he has gained, some weapons he could re-equip, and when he eliminated Levy and Gajeel, his Take-Over forms to see the shocked faces on all of them, then he would release the dams on his magic.

Oh, everyone was in for the fight of their lives alright.

 **Natsu's Pov**

All six of us, and before you ask, yes I know there is six, I can smell the lagger following us, are coming up to a large barren clearing in the woods. It is just a large ring of missing trees which some stumps and fallen logs make a ring around the three hundred foot radius circle, and the inside is packed earth and some gravel. Nothing too special really.

I walk to the center, and turn and see my five opponents, even though one is trying to look invisible. I raise an eyebrow and my body ignites into flames.

"Come on, I don't got all morning." Yells Gajeel as he rushes forward, a **Iron Dragon Lance** already activated, and sent it forth to the awaiting Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Burning Crusade.** " I call out calmly, and four large and cross shaped shields made from flames surround me, and four spears made from flames slide out from each of the intersections of a cross. Gajeel roars out in pain as his log is destroyed, and he holds his slightly burned arm.

"Is that all?" I drawl, looking at Gajeel boredly, the Iron Dragon Slayer growling at him, only to smirk at something behind him.

Mira, for her part, did a wonderful job of sneaking into her Satan Soul, charging up her Soul Extinction, and executing the attack. Thing is, she was prepared for a normal Dragon Slayer's capabilities, not one who has mastered five types of Dragon Slaying magic and heightened senses. So…

" **Soul Extinction!** " She roared, sending the ball of purple and black energy at the Multi Dragon Slayer, AKA me.

" **Night Dragon's Blink.** " I growl, and I effectively fell into the shadow of the Soul Extinction and disappeared, teleporting into the shade of a tree behind them all.

Suddenly, everyone panics. Mirajane staring at where she 'killed' me in horror, Gajeel shouting about how that was a load of bullcrap that I could die to such a weak attack, Levy covering her mouth with her hands, Mystogan looking at the area I 'died' at in shock, and Laxus was living up to his grandfather's reputation. He is crying about how much either cleaner costs would be, or how much it would be for bail to get Mira out of prison… Now that I think about it, it may be just the cost of Fairy Tail's rampage to get Mira out of prison.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY!" Cried Laxus, the big droopy tears falling from his face as he sank to his knees as he sobbed over the loss of money from the death of yours truly.

I grin, and step out of the shadows behind them all, and I make a small bonfire where I 'died'. They all stare intently at the flames, which I turn slowly into hellfire.

" **Take-Over: Atlas Flame.** " I growl lowly. I grin as they watch the flames morph and waver into images, a good distraction for my slow change. Unlike other **Take-Overs** , **Take-Over: Dragon** requires time to do. My light red hair flows slightly, as if it was made from flames. A pair of black horns emerge from my forehead and they are spiraled with the crimson heat of hellfire. Twin black skeletal wings emerge from my back, both wreathed in hellfire, along with a long black skeletal dragon tail coated in the crimson and black flames, much hotter than either Zarcrows or mine, making it impossible for a normal fire dragon slayer or god slayer to consume. The transformation ends when several cracks web around my eyes and ignite with a low glowing hellfire, and my hands become coated in black skeletal dragon claws covered in hellfire and crack all the way up to my elbows. My cloak flows behind me in large waves of blackened smoke, my armor and clothes having random gusts of steam coming from them, and my eyes glowing amberish brown.

Mystogan is the first to turn and see me, only for him to shout something and turn into a ball of light and disappear from my view. Laxus and Gajeel whipped around to see a pair of hellish fireballs fly at them, both barely rolling out of they way. Mirajane and Levy turn and see my blazing eyes glaring at them, my mouth twisted into a evil looking smirk that would unnerve anyone.

" **Solid Script: Lightning!** " Cries out Levy, sending a bolt at me.

" **Demon Blast!** " Roars Mirajane, sending out a dark purple beam of shadowed energy at me.

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!** " Bellow Laxus, sending out his own attack.

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!** " Booms Gajeel, who is a little worst for wear, but still in fighting spirit, charging forth with his own attack. Ata boy.

" **Thirty Layered Magic Circle; Black Star!** " Calls out Mystogan, who has somehow had to the time to take out ten magic staves and plant them in the ground around him. A bolt of black energy flies out of the sky, and I can tell it is powerful Night Magic.

I crack a grin and open my mouth, and start to consume the magic attacks… besides Gajeel who was the furthest away and won't have enough time to stop me from eating my little feast. Both Laxus and Levy's lightning flow into my mouth, and I slurp them up like noodles. Mystogan's Black Star is a good chow, kind of like sauteed beef and broccoli. Ah, but as usual, Mira's cooking trumps all. Don't know how she does it, but it tastes awesome.

Of course, everyone is flabbergasted at how I ate everyone's attacks… Until Gajeel jumps me, to which, I respond to his sword… With my own!

" **Re-equip, Ashcaller.** " I sign, and a gray sword with a large metal hawk skull in the crossguard and a black leather grip that ignites into hellfire blocks the oncoming Iron Dragon Slayer's attack. Gajeel smirks and leans in to eat my sword, only to be burned by the flames coating it.

"Gah! Damn it Salamander!" He growls.

"Don't touch my stuff, Redfox." I snarl, and spin my sword once and send out my own attack in a simple slash. " **Hellfire Dragon's Secret Art: Belphegor's Wave.** "

A wave of hellfire and black sand from the ground flies out with my slash, sweeping over to my opponents, forcing the Demon to take flight, the Static Boy to bolt out, the Hidden Mage to turn to mist, and the Iron Block to block for the Nerd. I take off, shooting straight up towards the Satan Soul; Sitri Mirajane.

" **Devil's Flare.** " Declares Mirajane, as she sends out a Hellfire shot at me. Color me impressed at her ability to even summon the form, but to be able to use another form of magic in that form shows her dedication to her training and how much she has grown.

" **Hellfire Dragon's Devil Horn Strike!** " I cry out, headbutting her, my forehead colliding with hers. She cries out in pain, and falls to the earth, unconscious. I swoop down and catch her, before flapping my wings over Gajeel and Levy, sending out a **Hellfire Dragon's Demonic Slam** as I land. I settle Mirajane in between the two downed mages, and turn to the other two.

" **Ten Layered Magic Circle: Frostweaver!** " Calls out Mystogan, a sword similar to Gray's Cold Calibur forming in his hands, but more intricate and looking much more like a fancy and snowy designed zweihander instead of Gray's simple star crossguard longsword look. To be honest, I like this one much better than Stripper's.

" **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!** " Thunders Laxus, a glowing lightning trident forming in his hands.I also notice him putting a layer of light around his weapon, so I couldn't eat it. Clever…

The two rush me, jumping up and swinging or thrusting downward, aiming for my head or in Mystogan's case, my torso and shoulders.

" **Re-equip…** "

 _ **Boom**_

" **NIGHTLUST!** " I roar out, the black ribbed blade glowing with the darkened flames, holding black the two weapons of light and frost. Nightlust is a black double edged claymore that looks more like a long bladed xiphos with a pair of blades coming out of the guard, and a black steel wolf skull with glowing purple eyes guarding my hand and the maroon leather grip, the pommel fashioned into a pair of wolf paws clasped around a small black cracked red stone.

I press outward with my sword, and send back Laxus and Mystogan. Laxus, in kind, throws his **Heavenward Halberd** at me. I hold out my sword, and catch the blast on the tip of my sword, sending it coursing through the blade and my body, and I swing out towards Mystogan with an attack that I just made right on the spot.

" **Hellstorm Dragon's Slashing Fury!** " I bellow, the mix of hellfire and lightning spread out like a tidal wave, forming into a dragon like shape as it washes over the stupefied mage.

I turn and shoot at Laxus, and check him in the chest with a spear of hellfire that extended from my sword as I thrusted at him.

" **Hellfire Dragon's Secret Art: Lucifer's Lance!** " I shout, and burn away Laxus' purple shirt, and send him flying back a few feet behind the trio of passed out mages. He lets out a defeated groan, and I turn to burnt cloak. Mystogan had abandoned his mask, showing Jellal's face.

"Got a legit reason for invading my guild, convict?" I ask, light heartedly. Of course I heard of his escape a few months after I left. I also heard of how the corpses of Jellal was found by previous council member Ultear, who also happened to find a scared and worried pink haired teen with the body. After much interrogation and questioning, Ultear and the girl, Meredy, both joined Fairy Tail, much to the Council's despair. A week or so after that, a confused and amnesia filled Mystogan stumbled into Fairy Tail. No coincidence.

"Natsu… I know I wronged you and Erza… or, so Ultear says." Stutters Jellal, who backs up.

"Huh, so they weren't kidding when they said you don't remember jack…" I say, advancing towards the former 'Bringer of a New Age', whom is cowering in a smoldering robe.

"Just means we get to reform you into a better man, Eh, Mystogan." I say with a knowing smile at the fear filled use to be Wizard Saint.

"R-right, Natsu…" Stammers Jellal, a look of relief falling upon his face as I turn back to normal.

"Good, cause your first task as a reformed member of society is to find a wheelbarrow and drag the others back. That, and to tell Laxus he lost if he is out." I say, walking back down the path we came to Magnolia, the floating Lacrima winking out of existence as soon as the show was over.

"I HEARD THAT NATSU!" Calls out a downed Second Generation Dragon Slayer, who is making no attempt to resist Mystogan's aid in getting him into a wooden wheelbarrow, Though he is disappointed as I pick up Mirajane and he is piled in with Gajeel and Levy topping the mound.

 **And that's the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading to the end once again. No idea when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully soon!**

 ***In other news, please keep voting so one or the other is a victor… that and you get what you want.***

 **Yeah… Anyways! So far, only Mira and Ultear were voted for to be part of the harem. I am really egging on anyone who is still voting for it to have either Meredy or Erza also voted in. Or both!**

 ***Personally, you should also add in a bad girl, like Kagara or Minerva. And on other news, the cap of girls is going to be seven or nine. No more or less.***

 **What she said. Please have mercy on my poor mind. ALSO! No Levy, Juvia, Bisca, Evergreen, Wendy, Chelia, or Yukino! They are taken in my mind or are underaged!**

 ***Unless there is a high amount of votes. Then I am forcing it in. Kapeesh?***

 **Whatever… Later everyone!**

 ***Crow out!***

 **-DSoNaH**

 **-DotC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Great to see such positive feedback from you guys.**

 ***Yeah, and it looks like people want the harem! You know what that means, you damned albino.***

 **Later, bitch witch.**

 **On another note, time for you guys to vote for who you want in the harem! And here are the ones that were voted for and how much, besides Lisanna, who we have deemed to already be in the harem.**

 ***DSoNaH and I agreed that at least 5 votes for one would be considered. So here it is for now;***

 **Meredy: 3**

 **Ultear: 2**

 **Mirajane: 1**

 **Erza: 1**

 **Kagara: -1 (*Not sure on that one from The Reader 479*)**

 **Other: 0**

 ***Ok, we don't have enough with the poll/voting, because it's not much, so get to it. Also, WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM A WITCH!***

 **Let's just get on with the chapter.**

 **Lisanna's Pov.**

We, everyone who was still at Fairy Tail that survived Agnalogia's attack or didn't go to Tenrou, watched in awe as Natsu unleashed attack upon attack on the five S Class mages, the new bloods . Not that I was complaining, after all, 8,000 Jewels from watching Natsu Fight? That's just taking money from people who don't believe in the miracles of Natsu Dragneel.

I chuckle as the older men all cry out in disbelief as Natsu and Mystogan dragged back the beaten and battered mages, Natsu personally carrying my sister like a gentleman and Mystogan wheeling the other three, Laxus being pinned under a very unconscious and motion sick Gajeel and a lighter and more in immobilized Levy.

The two cloaked women, along with the black haired boy with a streak of white in it over his left eye also collected from the bets that were placed on Natsu. I smiled as I had grown to know Meredy as a great friend, and Ultear and Mira were also became quite friendly with each other as well.

The boy however, is an odd one for putting his bets on Natsu. His name is Miltiades but he prefered Mile, age 15, shaggy black hair with the silver streak in it. He usually wears a green leather vest with a pair of belts covered in potions and pouches strapped across his chest in upside down 7 formation. His magic is layered magic, a type of magic similar to the old Mystogan's staff magic. He couldn't focus on one type of magic alone. That feat, he claimed, was impossible for him to cast a single spell without making it a combo in some way, shape or form. But combining different elements, Ice and Water, Fire and Smoke, Lightning and Air, Earth and Metal, and several others, he made a fine young mage that reminded me so much of Gray back in the day.

However, once he collected his winnings, he ran and handed half of them to the other boy he was always with. Vale, very much so like Mystogan, was the other boy. He wore a simple black hoodie with the hood up, his long and feathery grayish blonde hair falling out of the sides. He has a gray scarf with purple and dark green eyes at the ends of it that hang down behind like a cloak with the center constantly wrapped around his mouth and nose, only drinking stuff through a twisty straw into his beverage. No one has ever seen him eat, cause he always goes to the roof and does it. He also has a oddly shaped short sword strapped to the back of his belt sideways, with the hilt poking out on his left side, the crossguard holding a very similar eye to those on his scarf in its center. Other than that, the boy looks normal, dark blue jeans, black boots, and a leather satchel at his left hip that he carries a book and a few other items in. In fact, I am positive no one but Mile has seen his magic. But there are theories that it has to do with the dark, thus leading to him being covered up completely and having pale or almost sallow skin as the theory states that light is his weakness.

Of course, many others were outraged at the fact that Natsu, of all people, managed to beat Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, and what they thought was the ace in the hole, Jellal. A particular smoke and fire mage yell in disbelief as Max just takes their cash and hands it to Meredy.

"Hey, anyone know where Wendy is? Or the old hag for that matter?" Calls out Natsu, walking in with Mira in his arms. I wish he was doing that with me and not Mira…

"Someone jealous?" Coos a certain pinkett friend of mine who is not my romantic fascination.

"I said that outloud?" I murmur, hoping the certain dragon slayer didn't hear that

 **Natsu's Pov.**

I'm only slightly shocked from what Lisanna said, but I am going to pretend I never heard that and act like nothing ever happened. No sir, no change in feelings or heart by hearing that. Nada. No adrenaline rush from thinking that she may like me, no heart pounding. Nope, ixnay on the lovey dovey department. I don't have a crush on her since we were kids, not at all.

She's just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend. She's just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend. She's just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend. She's just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend.

Shit, I can't even convince myself.

Damn it.

 **Lisanna's Pov.**

Yeah, I am certain he didn't hear it…

Oh who am I kidding, he is a Dragon Slayer! They have enhanced senses, of course he heard it! My life is ruined! He'll reject me and go for some other girl like Mi-

"Get a hold of yourself woman!" Cries out Meredy, looking at me like I was just possesed not even a moment ago. "Seriously! Your starting to sound like Juvia!"

I would be lying if I said I didn't squeak at that comment, cause who in their right mind would become some creepy sta...lker…

"Meredy… Why are you looking at Natsu over the countertop, looking like your trying not to be seen." I deadpan, looking at a pinkett who looked like our late Water Mage creeping on Natsu.

 **Natsu's Pov.**

I swear, even though I'm in the infirmary, I can hear everything that goes on outside, and it is starting to freaking me out… I mean, I always figured Lisanna had a thing for me ever since we were kids… but I am still not sure how far it goes. Then there is Meredy. I only have now just seen her after my training, and by the sounds of it, Lisanna may have gave her a crush for me as well… But that can be changed if I go introduce myself. And say I am not interested, cause I can only handle one girl after me, don't even wanna think about the consequences of more than that, cause there is no way I am getting a harem!

Anyways, back on course. Jellal managed to transport the cart full of our S class mages back to the guild just after I exited the infirmary with Mira in the care of Wendy. I give him a nod as he hauled in Levy, Gajeel being slung over Laxus' shoulders. They will be alright, I tell myself, and I look out over the guild. It has grown since I left. I count a few new younger mages, and almost all the old ones. Bisca and Alzack, for one, aren't around. Nab is missing as well, for strange reasons, I can't see Laki, Jet, or Droy.

Several new faces are dotted around the first floor, including a black and white haired boy, a hooded and masked boy next to the first, a white haired kid with a black streak over his eye fighting with a short brown haired boy, a orange haired kid with black jagged streaks in his hair that remind me of zebra stripes or wild and uncontrolled lightning curled up in the corner ignoring everyone, a little girl with light gray hair skipping around everyone and their antics, and two boys with Exceeds, the first has blond white hair and the other has raven hair. And of course, they are all either Wendy or Romeo aged...

"So, Natsu, why does your hair remind me of Ezra's?" Asks Lisanna, who is walking over to me with a very flustered Meredy who was sporting a steaming welt on her head.

"Oh, that!" I say, pinching a lock of my now crimson hair. "Due to the power and types of Dragon Slayer Magic I got, my hair changed. Not all at once, but when I used my powers over Hellfire, it turned more red than pink, and it only grew darker when I learned other magics." I feel a sad grin crawl onto my face as I remember Atlas Flame, all the training, the pranks, and the bonding we did as uncle and nephew.

"Oi, Salamander! What's with the thousand yard stare?" Calls out my fellow dragon slayer, whom is not that bandaged, but still looks a little worse for wear.

"What? Nothing, just thinking about some things that went on." I mutter.

"WHAT?! You, the dumbass Salamander, thinking!" He bellows, laughing his ass off.

"It isn't really that surprising Redfox. Afterall, one requires a strategy when they enter a battle. Mine in the past was rush in blindly and overcome my opponent with strength and willpower. But I realised there is another way to defeat my opponent while I was gone training. I can beat them at the game of knowledge. For example, stop challenging me or else I could tell the entire guild about the familiar mark on a certain someone that we both know." I explain, smirking at the end as he becomes sheet white and nervously looks between me and Levy.

"Ok, jeez man. No need to make it personal and get _her_ involved. She is an innocent bystander." He pleads, silently respecting my new found plane that I have overpowered him at. "Also, how did you find the mark, I did it on her lower shoulder blade!"

I just tap my nose to explain it. A mate mark does three things, one it makes a sort of tie between the mates that enhances their feelings, it also shares their magics to a minor degree, depending on their strength, and it also gives off a scent that tells other dragon slayers of the same sex to back the hell off. He nods in understanding, his eyes widening as if he just had the universe explained to him. And by the looks of Laxus who walked out of the infirmary not that long ago, he also looks like he just had a lot explained to him as well.

Huh, Second Generation also can sense the marks like any other Dragon Slayer.

"That's why Laxus, the new bloods, and the kids were scared of Levy after Tenrou… this explains so much!" He whisper yells. Wait, kids? New Bloods? First off, Wendy shouldn't be able to smell it, cause she is female, and second, there is only one child dragon slayer to my knowledge around here. I do a quick sniff of the air, and low and behold, he was telling the truth. In the guild, I can smell 8 or 9 dragon slayers.

The two kids with exceeds were dragon slayers. I can smell it on them. Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, and myself were also here. That made six. I see a familiar crimson haired man in a white trench coat at the bar being served by Kianna. Seven. Another one is with the lighting/jagged streaked haired kid and the black and white haired kid who is with the kid with good taste in clothing cause of his awesome looking scarf. Not sure which kid was a dragon slayer, though. And the last is with Max.

Two kids along with Flare are following him as he points out things to them, cause Max apparently became the resident Cana while I was away, and now takes bets and introduces the guild to new members.

The first kid, for a lack of a better term, looked like a bunny. White hair, white rabbit ears, red eyes, and pale skin. He wrung his hands over and over, his thin build was obvious for running and hopping out of the way off attacks, not upfront combat. His outfit consisting of a pair of large, thick rimmed glasses that he obviously didn't need, very off green pants, a pink button up shirt with a collar that was covered by a red and black flannel shirt.

The other child was different. She was obviously the dragon slayer of the two. She has blonde hair, longer than most, reaching down to her knees in untamed and wild waves, but obviously not tangled. She had violet eyes that gleamed with excitement and longing for adventure, and had a toothy grin. She does, however, constantly take a few glances at Flare before snapping back to keep her attention on Max. Her boisterous yellow sundress with black trim and a white ribbon around her waist made her seem like an innocent, adorable, and squishy ray of sunshine. Well, except for the pair of brown fingerless leather gloves on her hands that she knocked together occasionally or cracked her knuckles. Those made it seem like this little ray of sunlight could burn. Kinda reminds me of myself back in my childhood.

"Gajeel… Can you gather all the Dragon Slayers and bring them to my hou… Crap! My house!" I shout, just remembering that my house might have been worn down or worse over the time I was gone. My trophies! My hammock! The magic

"Quit panicking, Macao and Romeo have been using it as a getaway for a bit, and admirably, they improved upon it with my aid. Got to say, got a nice lot of land up in the woods, Salamander." Says Gajeel. "Speaking of which, I was wondering if we could make that place into our own community, I mean, there is enough land up there where you could make a village or a town, and I know that Cobra and I can't stand being at Fairy Hills any longer with all the noise." Rambles Gajeel.

I think about it. The land my house was on was practically free when I got it, and when I did claim it, I claimed a lot. As in, a lot a lot. More than two thirds of the whole of Magnolia.

"I see no harm in making a community for Dragon Slayers up in the hills with me, as we do have special needs cause of our senses," I whisper, looking at Gajeel. "But I still need you to bring all the Dragon Slayers to my house. It is important." He gives my a sharp and short nod, standing up and sniffing about, grabbing a reluctant pair of kids from the crowd and marching over to Cobra. I could practically smell the brawl about to happen, so I did what was best for guild.

Get my ass out of there before I could level the new guild hall. That, and I wanted to get home to see what it looked like after all these years.

 **That's all I got for you guys! Hope ya enjoyed it! Remember, voting is still up and running!**

 ***Who you calling bitch witch!***

 **Hush, bat shit crazy woman. The people are watching.**

 ***Sorry.***

 **Anyways, Feedback is wanted and encouraged! So, see you guys on the flip side. Later!**

 ***Crow out!***

 **-DSoNaH**

 **-DotC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks for feedback and stuff. Anyways, here is the poll.**

 **Meredy: 3**

 **Ultear: 4**

 **Mira: 2**

 **Erza: 1**

 **Kagara: -1**

 **Anyways, let's get on with this story! You probably heard enough of me.**

 ***Your damn right.***

 **Natsu's pov:**

I walk down the streets of Magnolia, hands in my pockets, passing all manner people and pets as I make my way to the street that leads to the path to my home.

" **Yes…** " Something whispers, a rumble of dark thunder in the form of a voice. " **This is the beginning.** "

" _This entire city must be purged…_ " Comes a familiar voice, sounding young, but gastly, as if a memory.

" **I have been waiting for you,** " Comes the dark voice as the young voice speaks out " _As your future king, I order you to purge this city!_ " " **Young Prince.** "

I collapse to a knee, gripping my ears, the world around me falling away, with whispers of the word treason floating around me. " _You are not my king yet boy, nor I would obey that command if you were!_ " Cries out an older voice, regal and wizened. Then my vision is taken over by unknown scenes.

" **I am Narthisus,** " Comes a smooth and dark claim as the memory like voices speak in the distance, they younger one saying that the older is a traitor. " **Your journey has just begun, young prince.** " " _Treason?! Have you lost your mind, boy!?_ " Cries out an older man, a blue cloak covering his armored body.

" _Those of you who have the will to save this land, follow me._ " Comes the young boy's voice comes from a black haired boy in a black coat with a white toga over it, yelling to a horde of silver warriors whom look like spartans, who all roar out in approval.

" _You have just crossed a terrible threshold, Zeref._ " Comes out the older voice from the blue cloaked man. Then the pieces fall in place. The memory, the boy is Zeref, and I am watching his untold past.

" **Gather your forces and meet me in the arctic land of the Northern Continent.** " Says the dark voice. " **It is there that your true destiny will unfold. It is there, that Fairy Tail will end, and your friends that you lost shall die.** "

The dark presence leaves, but the memories continue. I watch as Zeref leaves with several ships filled with men, only for a boy to run up, the blue cloaked man rushing after the child in a brown blanket that covers everything. The whitened man throws off his cloak revealing similar silver armor with gold trim without the spartan helmet, and he hugs the boy.

"I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth if I have to, Zeref, do you hear me? To the ends of the earth!" The child bellows out. The pier he sits at the end of shakes. Then the memory swirls and begins anew, showing three figures looming over a parchment showing a sword.

" **This man child, Zeref, took for himself a cursed blade.** " A female says, the figure that she was is apparently the tallest in the room, with a hooded red cloak covering her, but her dark brown skin visible underneath.

"Whomsoever takes up this blade will wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit." Recites the shortest figure in the room, a bearded man in a winged and antlered helmet in a similar gold and silver armor but with a red cape instead. The image swirls and changes to Zeref grasping a handle of a sword in a tomb.

" _I will give anything, or pay any price, if only you will help me save my people._ " He mutters, wrenching the blade free, holding up a long and vicious looking silver blade with runes etched into the center of the length of unholy silvery steel, with a fanged skull in the center of the crossguard and a pair of plated layers leading over to shield like skulls at the edge of each of the guards. The handle is black, and the metal is decorated a deep crimson and glows blood red and dark purple. He gives the sword an experimental swing before the memory fades.

Soon, I see the two of the three figures from before looming over a table, and suddenly the woman from before bursts in, out of breath.

" **Zeref killed his own father!** " She yells, to the shock of the other two, and myself. The image fades to Zeref walking closer to a grand castle, sword on back, thick black cloak liked with black fur over shoulders with skull like pauldrons over that, and silver and gold armor like the greater warriors with a black coat over it and his toga over that. His black hair is longer, and his eyes glow a steady red instead of their normal black.

" _ **You no longer need to sacrifice for your people. You no longer need to bear the weight of your crown.**_ " A voice that sounds like his, but deeper, more demonic sounds out, and I realize it's in his head. The images blur forth. The memories swirl, as if fast forwarding.

They soon stop, showing Zeref looming over an elderly man. The man's silvery hair looks like an off shade salmon, and is donning a blue robe with white markings and white fur lining, with a silken gold shirt under that. A boy with light salmon hair is next to the throne the elder was wrenched off off, and is turning to run away, the child yelling for help.

" _What is this? What are you doing my son?_ " Cries out the old man. I get whiplash from my realization of that this is the moment that Zeref kills his father.

" _Succeeding you,_ _**Father**_." Snarls Zeref, plunging the sword through his father's throat.

The world shifts once more, and shows a city with white marble walls and towers, blue tiled roof tops, and gray stone paths and green and purple gardens that once was pure and holy, now ablaze, a banner with a gold trimmed black dragon on a blue background floating past Zeref as he looks over the city, screams of terror coming from it, as they mix with roars of what I assume are demons.

" _ **No… Mercy. No… Survivors.**_ " He mutters under his breath, only to turn and see a girl, one who has long platinum blonde hair and wing like things coming from her hair, in a light pink robe.

" **I'm sorry Zeref. I can't watch you do this.** " She says, shaking her head as she fades away. I recognize it as a Thought Projection, similar to Siegrain. The image fades, showing an earlier scene with a black eyed Zeref conversing with the smaller man from before.

"Forget this business! Lead your men home!" Pleads the dwarf like man, gesturing to the ships on the shore.

" _DAMN THE MEN!_ " Shouts Zeref, backhanding the dwarf off a cliff, and watching him land on an outcrop into a underground sanctum which I can only describe as a underground necropolis.

" **These memories trapped inside the Black Wizard are all that hold the Demons from the books Zeref from anilating the whole of Earthland.** " Claims the voice, which I recognize as Narth- Eh.. something… Im just gonna call him Narth from now on.

" _ **Death seeps through me... Enveloping all that I touch.**_ " Comes the demonic voice of Zeref, the memories quaking and fusing together.

Suddenly, I see the boy from before, but all grown up, leering up at a more demonic version of the castle that Zeref burned down, with black bricks that looks smudged with ash and smoke, and with red banners flowing down the sides of the walls, all bearing a black figure with a dark blue border and symbols crawling up the figures body and ended with red eyes. The figure was a dragon. Acnologia.

"ZEREF! The blood of your father! Of your people!" Calls out the boy from before.

" _ **All that I am. Anger. Cruelty. Vengeance.**_ " Mutters Zeref, but apparently not from this memory.

"Demands Justice!" The boy shouts, raising a sword up, and the man that held him back before advancing next to him.

" _We will give you a swift death, Zeref. That is more than can be said for the thousands that you tortured and slaughtered._ " Shouts the second man.

" _ **All…**_ "

" _Get him!_ " Shouts the second man, and a wave of men who were dressed in silver spartan armor with red and gold borders charge forth.

" _ **Must…**_ "

" _Attack! Kill the black wizard!_ " The second man yells, fighting off a large boar headed beast with a body of a porcupine, wings of a bat, claws and arms of an eagle, the legs of a horse, and a tail of a seal. The boy swings a sword, taking off the fox head with lion mane of a gorilla bodied and elephant legged demon covered in long fur and spikes.

" _ **DIE!**_ " Comes the shout of Zeref, making the memories ripple into one, showing the armies that were fighting from before slain, with the boy wrapped in chains before Zeref, who had a book and his sword in hand.

" _ **I suppose a welcome is in order.**_ " Claims Zeref, before gutting the boy with his sword, making the kid that was no older than I was when I went on my first mission with Lucy cough up blood, but dragged himself up the sword so he stared into Zeref's eye. The Black Wizard smirked and gripped the boy's throat and snarled," _ **So welcome… Insect of a brother. Welcome to my world. My kingdom of death and of demons, is now your tomb. Do better next time.**_ "

Then Zeref tosses the corpse of his brother into a gaping abyss, watching it deage into that of a toddler, and he walks in as well, not de aging or ageing. The world behind him crumbles, and he walks into a world I remember all too well. Home… where I met Igneel, and where I began my training as a dragon slayer.

And I see it. Zeref watched me, and after half an hour of interacting with Igneel, he walked to a nearby canyon where a set of ruins were. He lifted his sword, staring at the blade before throwing them within after whispering something I couldn't understand, and walked back through the portal to the past, when he left the world scarred.

Then he turns to me, as in the me who is obseving, not the me playing with the Fire Dragon King. He gives me a sickly grin before speaking.

" _ **If you are seeing this, Natsu, it means you aren't strong enough to kill me, but you managed to escape. So, I am going to warn you… I am going to release the lesser races of the Dragons known as the Wyverns, Wurms, and Drakes. They are my way of training you.**_ " He pauses, before resuming his rant in a bored tone. " _ **Don't bother asking anyone that isn't a Dragon Slayer for help. Drakes and Wurns are essentually Dragons with either lesser elements or none at all. Wyverns in this time are weak, but I will send the true Wyverns, Draconic Wyverns. These will test you, and aid me in the razing of your world and building of my empire, or it will help you swiftly reach the power needed to kill me.**_ "

And with that, he was gone.

Suddenly, I am back.

I'm still in the middle of the street. I am still in Magnolia. I am still hunched over like a dork. I am still like this… MOVE BODY, DAMN IT! MOVE!

I stand up suddenly, and walk off quickly, avoiding everyone's gaze. I need to take to the Dragon Slayers that are gathering at my home, now more than ever.

 **There you go folks! Yes, this the end of the chapter, and not Narthisus.**

 ***You sure? You look like a dark and d-***

 **NO! NO SPOILERS! Also, shout out to** **LerksBadGeass. Awesome guy. Don't ask why I am including him here, I just like giving credit and praise where it is due.**

 ***Anyways, voting is still going on. But it will end after… say… the 12th chapter.***

 **That means move it or lose it! Anyways, thanks for reading! And don't expect any more of these speedy chapters. They will be few and far inbetween.**

 **-DSoNaH**

 **-DotC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ya! Here is the next chapter! Voting is still up and running, so keep going at it!**

 ***Enough of your boring speeches, Dragon Slayer of Nyx and Hades, let the people read what they came here for!***

 **Right right… here's the chapter!**

Of course after the evil demon dude speaks, it begins to rain. I mean, why would anything uncliche happen in this story? Wait, what was I talking about? Story, what story?

… Eh, I'll think about my insanity later.

I look around, the rain falling hard on the lightly worn pathway up to my home, the dirt road up the hill now slick from becoming mud, making it difficult to climb up the slope to my home.

I can't use my Fire Dragon: Flame Walk, the rain will try to extinguish it and it would take up too much magic to keep it going in these conditions. Any of my dragon takeovers would exhaust me more than necessary. Nothing from Uncle Atlas or Mom would do well either. Wait… Fuck!

" **Night Dragon: Blink."** I groan, teleporting to the large tree that is in front of my mailbox through the shadows. I am a fool sometimes, forgetting my own magic. I stare at what I lived in for years through the haze of the rain. The mailbox is rusted and overgrown, the words Natsu and Happy still painted in bright red on the trees loom over the clearing my home is in, the cobblestone walls dipping inward, the red shale tiled roof still intact. Vines and moss have overgrown the walls and chiminny, and the tree growing in through our 'living' room has become a mighty oak. Some things have been kept intact though. The windows for one have been kept clear of any overgrowth, and the road now is lined with some head sized stones. A woodpile next to a stump with an ax in it is next to the chimney, and a small porch was added onto the front, with a few chairs and a pair of half made end tables on it.

I smile slightly. I guess this place could use some upgrades, but that would be for later. I see the lights are on inside, and I hear some whispering within. I smile as I hear laughter, banter and the usual from comrades.

I walk up to the door, and turn the knob slowly. Good, it is unlocked. Didn't feel like breaking into my own home. I swing open to a scene I couldn't exactly explain.

"So, tell me, why would Ihon wish to make sweet love to your friend's chest with the business end of a broadsword?" Gajeel asks Laxus, who is behind a pillow sized cardboard cutout of a castle. He, Gajeel, Wendy, the kid with the black and silver hair, the kid in the hood with the epic scarf, the blond and the black haired boys who appear to be glued together with their exceeds at the hip, the now scared face of Cobra, Flare, and the blond haired girl are all sitting around my coffee table. It appears only Gajeel, Wendy, Cobra, Laxus, the hoodie kid, and the kids with exceeds are playing the game that is dominating the center of it. Laxus is a bit away from the others… wait, is this Dimensions and Demons! Fuck ya, I played this all the time with Erza, Gray and Cana back in the day! Laxus also played with us. Gramps also introduced us to it as well.

"Sweet Merciful Mavis Gajeel! Could you be any more blunt than the baseball bat your swinging around in this china shop?! We're trying to persuade the woman to talk to us, not trying to interrogate her like some sort of mafia member covered in the innocent's blood!" Cries out Wendy, looking at the black haired one armed man with wide eyes.

"Well, my character is a daft half orc warrior, who may I remind you for the twentieth time today, has an intelligence stat of 2! Not to mention his charisma is only 3 and is wisdom is barely 3 as well! To me, persuasion and interrogation are one in the same!" Shouts Gajeel.

"Roll to swat Mogron Blacksteel upside the head with agility?" Mutters the hooded kid, holding up a black twenty sided die.

"Granted." Grunts Laxus. The kid throws the die down in front of him gently, it lands on a 18.

"Natural 18, plus my agility boost of 4 and the blessing of the hunt with a plus 2 boost to any agility roll, as well as a plus 5 due to the Mantle of the Hunt." He lists, his tired looking eyes drift over to Gajeel with amusement.

"Roll to defend or evade." Groans Gajeel.

"Roll for perception first, to see the attack coming." States Laxus. The moment those words come out of his bearded mouth however, the gray die that Gajeel had lands on a 1. Everyone starts snicker, besides Cobra and the blond haired people in the room, they are all laughing their asses off.

"DAMN IT!" Snarls Gajeel, slamming his fist on the coffee table.

"You have been swatted upside the head by Tulear Bloodriver because you were a fool. A blind, deaf, dumb and daft fool, but a fool nonetheless. The impact was hard enough to daze you into a mindless buffoon for the next two turns, though I suppose that is an improvement to your current stats..." Explains Laxus, smirking at the fuming Iron Dragon Slayer and fending off the giggles long enough to tell him that before resuming his laughter.

"Hey! We got company!" Cheers the golden haired dragon slayer girl. Suddenly, everyone scrambles to clean up my coffee table with much haste. Should I tell them about my nerdy past with the game… Nah. I'll bring back Galvin Magmahal later.

"Jeez, first you break and enter my home, then you trash it? Well, at least you had the decency to clean up after yourselves." I joke, smirking at all the guys here.

"The man of the house has arrived! Finally! We thought we had to return in the morning with how slow you were going!" Chuckles Laxus. Contrary to popular belief, Laxus and Gajeel are really chill with me… Gray on the other hand… well, there is a reason why I call him an Ice Prick.

"Thank you all. Now, down to business. First and foremost, I understand most of the people in this room are dragon slayers, correct?" I state, looking around.

"Yep! I am Aine Summer! The Sun Dragon Slayer!" Yells out the little girl, making cheesy karate moves and sound effects with her mouth.

"Vale Griswold. Not comfortable with telling my slayer magic, but I am a dragon slayer." Mutters the hooded kid. I nod in respect, as I can tell this kid has a guarded heart, only letting the other boy close to him.

"Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon Slayer, and this is Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Boasts the blond boy in a white button up next to a boy in a gray button up with a black kilt with red designs on it.

"Greetings." Murmurs Rogue.

"You knew me as Cobra, but my real name is Erik, the Poison Dragon Slayer. Howdy." Grunts Cobra, er… Erik. Good to know that he is working out his life in a Light Guild.

"Names Miltiades, but just call me Mile. Not a dragon slayer, I use Layered Magic." Greets the black and silver haired kid with a cocky grin. Huh, kind of reminds me of myself when I was a kid, but much more polite. I like him.

"Now, time to tell you what I originally wanted to bring you here for; I wanted to train you all and make you the best that we, dragonslayers, can be. But now, I have two new things that I must address. The first, an idea, proposed by Redfox," I give a nod to Gajeel, who returns the nod with a proud grin, "To make a community up here, in the hills and forests, for Dragon Slayers and who every we deemed worthy to live with us. It would be a grand place, made with our specific needs in mind, such as our destructive tendencies and our enhanced senses.

"Next, a vision." I proceed to explain what happened on my way up to my home.

Everyone had fell silent, staring at me in awe or the floor in confusion.

"So… these, Wyverns, Wurms, and Drakes… they are coming to do what?" Questions Wendy, ringing her hands and shifting nervously.

"I don't know, but apparently my brother is sending them to train me. So I am expecting a challenge, as they are a lesser version of Dragons, and most of us were raised by dragons… speaking of which, which generation of Dragon Slayers are you new guys." I reply, asking my own question at the end.

"Laxus, Erik and Aine are second Generation, Sting and Rogue are third Generation, and you, Gajeel, Wendy, and Vale are first Generation." Explains Mile, pointing to each of us.

"So, these three have dragon lacrima in them?" I ask pointing to the three named Second Generation dragon slayers, "But what makes these two Third Gen?"

"We… we have been trained by our dragons and when they finished training us, they made themselves into lacrima that went inside us." Explains Sting, looking down at his sandals.

"It is our greatest strength, as well as our worst shame." Rogue explains.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You know where your parents are, unlike the rest of us." mutters Gajeel, patting the back of his fellow black haired dragon slayer.

Laxus looks like he is about to say something, then an explosion cuts through the house, blowing down the cottage all of us dragon slayers and human were sitting in.

Cobble, splinters, and earthly rubble fall around us as we stand in combat stances, only to look into the face of the devil himself.

It appears my brother sent them as soon as he could.

 **No one's Pov.**

Hovering above the group of dragon slayer mages was a quartet of winged monsters. To the three second generations, they thought they were monsters that came to attack. The third and first generation knew better. The Drakes came calling.

The first was a brute, large round bulges coming off the drake like rocky outcrops, the skin of the beast looks like stone, and even its wings look as if they were made from rock. The head of the beast is box shaped, carved from stone to look roughly look like a dragons head. A pair of dark eyes gleam from underneath a pair of matching stone outcrops that look like brows. It easily looks like it could have smashed the cottage with its club tail that is the size of the roof of the cottage.

The second is more streamlined and looks like a hit and run kind of drake, this time looking like a huge purple serpent with four eagle legs and talons, along with a pair of large bat wings as well. It opens its mouth to show it's fang filled jaws dripping with venom and releases a loud hiss, its maroon tongue flickering between the rows upon rows of snake like fangs arranged like a shark's teeth. It also is of terrifying size, as if it could go around the entire of the property of the guild and still fit it's entire scorpion like tail into its mouth with no problem.

The third is much smaller than the first two, but doesn't lack the terrifying look of them, looking as if it were made from blue blades and scales. It's head looks like a small crocodiles with a line of spikes going up from its snout and trails all the way up it's back and down to the blade tail it has. It has four horns that look like curved swords, and it's teeth look like spear heads, it's talons like daggers, and its scales look like mini kite shields. From its knees and elbows, small knife like blades come from them, as well as around the base of its jaw and on its forearms as well. The glowing amber eyes pass over the mages like a strategic tactician. Despite being small, a bit bigger than an elephant, it doesn't look any less deadly.

The last, however, looks like the leader. To Natsu, it looks like Igneel, if he had an evil dwarfish cousin with greenish yellow scales and a black underbelly and was covered in even more scars. This one looks like he has dipped his scars in poison or a disease filled village, because they are pus filled and sickly to look at.

"Greetings, Drakes! I am Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel and Dranosa, Nephew of Atlas Flame, and Cousin of Noxidanill. I am joined by Gajeel Redfox, son of Metalicana, Wendy Marvell, daughter of Grandeeney…"

"As well as Sting Eucliffe, son of Weisslogia, Rogue Cheney, son of Skiadrum." Calls out Sting.

"Not to mention myself, Valeimirion Griswold, son of Grimlock, and several dragon slayers with lacramias, including Laxus Dreyar, Grandson of Makarov Dreyar, the Honorary Sixth Wizard Saint." Says Vale.

"We do not treat with worms like yourself, vermin!" Screeches the purple drake with a shrill feminine voice.

"I will squash them!" Bellows the stone drake in a deep woman voice.

"Calm down! We are outnumbered here, Five to two in their favor. Besides, the first one that spoke holds a longer title than the others. I would say he makes up three slayers on his own with his diverse powers, outnumbering us to at least Three to One." Claims the blue bladed drake, caution directed to Natsu.

"Doesn't matter! They are welps, we are adults with decades of experience!" Cries out the stone drake.

"Besides, I bet he is a weakling!" Snickers the serpent like drake.

" **ENOUGH!** " Bellows out the yellow and black drake.

"I have heard your names, children of dragons, and I hear the voice of the son of the Fire Dragon King and the Beast Dragon Queen. With two powerful parents, we must heed him with respect, and give him our names, as he and his companions did the same." States the leader.

"Scrawlin, the Mountain Drake." Grunts the rock covered drake.

"Vaermina, the Venom Drake." Spits the purple serpent of a drake.

"Achilles, the Blade Drake, at your service." Crows the blue bladed drake with a bow of his bladed head.

"Thalicon, the Disease Drake, leader of my little pack." Boasts the yellow and black drake.

"It is an honor, Thalicon of the Disease, to be greeted by you. I assume it was Scrawlin that struck at our meeting hall?" Natsu asks.

"Indeed, not under orders however. She isn't one for words, and prefers action to talks. As such, she attacked the hovel you met in, thinking you were merely ants under her claw." Agrees Thalicon.

"And as such, I would like to show her and the other one who shares her ire for my kin the error of that mistake in a way that… wouldn't destroy the world around us." Laxus states, standing next to Natsu.

"There is a way to do this, young Master Dreyar. It is known by the dragons and drakes as the Dragon's Gauntlet. It is a show of strength against dragon, drake and slayer alike, either in mind, magic, or physical strength, but it shows one is superior to the other. A given rule is that neither party may kill or seriously maim the other." States Achilles. "However, only leaders of groups may face off, the defendant may choose the challenge in this. All other must go to the offender."

"Natsu Dragneel, as you are not only prince of one lineage of Dragon Royalty, but two, you are clearly the leader of your group. You and Thalicon shall face off last." States Vaermina, head held high.

"As you wish… then the challengers for your three are as follows, Gajeel Redfox against Scrawlin, Erik against Vaermina, and finally Wendy Marvell against Achilles." Natsu declares, staring down the four drakes.

"Very well, my companions will fight them, but I don't have just three followers. I have four." Starts Talicon, staring at the trees as if something should be there. Suddenly a fifth Drake appears, this one strangest of them all. It was covered in feathers, looking more like a four legged colorful bird with a tail than a dragon, but the razer like beak filled with teeth, the quills in the plumage of the feathers, and the spikes coming off its rat like tail gave away that this was a drake. Achilles was larger than this one, but judging by how it ruffles its feathers, it could expand rapidly if it wished to do so.

"Iris, the Rainbow Drake." Coos the newcomer in a voice that sounded like an obviously gay version of Lord Farquaad. Laxus walk off to gag for a bit at the sight of this, even though it does remind Natsu and Wendy of Freed, while Mile and Vale don't pay any mind to the odd sounding drake.

"Female name, feminine powers… Male Drake?" Questions Aine.

"Don't… just don't." Hurks Gajeel, covering his mouth with his iron fist.

"I will face… the small hooded one." Declares Iris, looking to Vale, who merely glares back in acknowledgement.

"Very well! The Gauntlet shall be performed by the Drakes Scrawlin, Vaermina, Achilles, Iris and myself, Thalicon against the Dragon Slayers Gajeel Redfox son of Metalicana, Erik Cobra son of unknown, Wendy Marvell daughter of Grandeeney, Vale Griswold son of an unknown dragon, and Prince Natsu Dragneel son of King Igneel of the Fire Dragons and Queen Dranosa, heir to the throne of fire and nature. The combatants shall fight in the order that I have listed." Thunders Thalicon.

The four drakes move to the side of the valley that Natsu's home was in, while dragon slayers moved to Natsu's home and sit on the ruble, while Natsu silently fumed about the destruction of his home.

Gajeel glared at Scrawlin, his arms crossed, the she dragon clawing at the dirt and brought forth a few boulders for which she munched on. Gajeel grins and grabs the fridge door next to him, which was launched there from the destruction of the home of Natsu Dragneel, and begins to consume it. Once the two had their fill, they bare their fangs.

"I assume we will not use words, baring our hearts and souls, but rather fighting with fangs and claws?" Growls Gajeel with a cocky fang filled grin.

"You are correct, son of Metalicana. And I intend to destroy you, and smeer your remains all over this valley!" Roars out Scrawlin, charging Gajeel, thus beginning the Gauntlet.

 **Hey! That's all I got for this chapter! I ended this when Crow was sick, so she didn't have anything to say here. Anyways, keep voting! One deciding vote could push the character you want in the harem in! So, vote away!**

 **And if you noticed, I didn't post the current standings. That's for you to not get influenced on who should go in. But so far, it is still only Lisanna.**

 **Anyways, see ya!**

 **-DSoNaH**


	9. Chapter 9

***I'M BACK BITCHES!***

 **Keep it down, Crow.**

 ***Why should I?***

 **Cause we are starting up a new chapter. Gajeel VS Scrawlin and Erik VS Vaermina.**

 ***Oh, right! By the way, you finally learned how to spell whelp properly.***

 **Shut up. Anywho, on with the chapter!**

 **Gajeel's Pov**

Never in my life did I expect to fight a dragon like creature with one arm. But hey, guess thats what I get for hanging around Fairy Tail's own luck charm… There is still a poll going for if he brings good or bad luck back at the guild.

Focus, Blacksteel! Your doing battle, damn it!

I watched the large, slate and granite colored rock dragon that was known as Scrawlin circle me, like a rhinoceros looking to charge a big cat. Well, this big cat has claws.

I spin around, focusing on my iron dragon like arm, expanding the hand and talons to inhuman sizes but still holding it up with ease. I roar out as I swing my expanded clawed hand into the Drake with inhuman speeds, clawing at the stone like creature.

Scrawlin roars out and jumps back, its stone shoulder now has a dragon sized claw mark like scratch on it. I charge forth, my entire arm expanding into a fully sized dragon arm, which I swing about and slam into Scrawlin.

I grin, snickering at the drake… till I remember a lesson from Metalicana; Dragons and things that look like dragons have tails, and if it is not webbed for speed it will be used as a weapon. And the Mountain Drake had a clubbed tail.

"Fu-" Before I could even get the cuss out of my mouth, a ATV sized boulder like tail slams into me. I am sent flying back, crashing through trees, splinters that would normally flay the skin on a mage's back only minorly cutting me, and my limbs are being smashed in to over and over again. In a minor moment of clarity, I use my metal arm to slow my launch, and stop myself.

I immediately look up and take in a deep breath, and let loose the famed dragon slayer attack with a bellow, "Iron Dragon Roar!" I stare at the gray and green twister that emerges from my mouth, slamming into the drake.

"Foolish boy, each and every muscle in my body is as strong as a mountain, my scales are that of the hardest stones within them, and my bones are stronger still. You have no chance of beating me." Boasts Scrawlin, the brutish female drake lumbering toward me, her tail slamming into the earth like a threatening club. Nothing… damn this is gonna be a pain in my ass. I move slightly, only to wince. I broke some ribs… don't know how many, but enough for it to be jabbing into places where they shouldn't be.

"So…" I spit out a small wad of blood from my mouth, "Your body is almost impossible to destroy?"

"Correct, Dragon Slayer. You have no chance." She crows, parading her way over to me.

"Ok… then I might as well do the same." I growl, giving her a rebellious grin.

"Wha-" She starts.

"Iron Dragon Scales." I snarl, feeling my skin turn to the iron scales. But I needed more than just a thin coat of iron to beat a Drake with the power of a mountain range.

"Iron Dragon Iron Plate." I growl, feeling a suit of dragon like plate mail cover my entire body. Still not enough to be as resilient as this damn drake.

"Iron Dragon Secret Art: Iron Dragon's Steel Blade Coat." I bark out, the large trench coat and suit of armor made from steel coats over me once more, this time with blades and spikes covering the new suit and coat along with blades laced into every edge. One flash of my arm, leg, coat or helm and I could severely cut something… But it is still not enough.

"Iron Dragon Secret Art: Iron Mountain!" I shout out. "Karma Demon; Iron God Sword!"

I got less than three minutes to end this.

 **Natsu's Pov.**

Now, I fear many a things. Porlyusica, green and orange colored brownies, Erza when her strawberry cheesecake is destroyed while she is on her period, All night Giant VS Dragon Parties on every other Tuesday in the Sun Village, the monster Juvia became when she saw the Gray Moon.

But what I saw in front of me, was up there just below Igneel, Acnologia and Zeref.

Before me, a 50 foot tall mountainous warrior made from solid iron and steel, with Gajeel somewhere inside. It's head is encased in a dome helm with a slit cut out for the warriors eyes, but a trident shape that goes up the center of the helm divides the slit in half and spikes out on top and goes out over each brown and spikes out as well. Then come large, spike covered pauldrons with three blades going down the center ridge of each round pauldron. Spilling out from behind the helm is a wave of darker iron bladed hair, belonging to one Gajeel Redfox. Next, the plate mail made from saw blades with spikes coming out of it that extends down into a battle kilt around the thighs and arse. From the pauldrons and down to the back of the ankle, a cloak like coat extends, seemingly made from several shining metal knives into a cloth like material. His legs are also coated in a pants like material, made in the shape of chain mail with spikes emerging from it. These extend down spike covered knee caps and to a pair of greaves which are a solid plate with blades coming out of the sides. The boots also are made from metal, with blades and rivets coming out of the toe of the boots and spikes on the bottom. Next, a mismatch pair of gauntlets. The first looks like his dragon arm, besides that it made from several hulking plates ending in sword like talons. The second, a normal knight like gauntlet save for a few rows of spikes coming from along arm and ending in at a long row of curved claw like knuckle dusters. From each and every crack in the armor, a green glow emerges, but it is most obvious in the eye slits, where it steams out and forms into twin green molten orbs. In the hand of the dark iron warrior's knight like hand is a longsword. The blade is as tall as Gajeel's giant form, and is a straight thin blade with no handle, only the blade clasped within his hand, green electricity crackling within the metal itself.

For once, I am a wee bit envious of Gajeel. That thing looks bad ass. And second, it made the smug yellow bastard Thalicon look a wee bit scared.

The titan before us swings its sword in a downward arc, leveling all in its path, barely missing Scrawlin. With a quick motion, it swings the sword in a low pass for the drake, who takes to the skys, only for the clawed dragonic hand to grasp hold of the Mountain Drake's throat.

With a whip of the giant of steel's hand, Gajeel slams the Mountain Drake down to the earth. He raises his boot up and slams it down. The dust settles, to show that Scrawlin raced off, but not unscathed. Under the boot of Iron Mountain Gajeel, is the shattered stone of the club on Scrawlin's tail. The drake roars out, and releases its own breath attack.

"Mountain Drake Roar!" Screams Scrawlin, trying to destroy the mechanical titan Gajeel has become. Gajeel swings his sword forth and slices the attack in half, only for the blade to be shattered. I smirk, looking at the monster he is and the Drake. Gajeel won.

"D-does Gajeel have a chance?" Whimpers Aine.

"Watch, and see." Laxus states, a grin cracking across his stubble covered face.

Scrawlin charges, lunging across the ground like a bear going after the iron giant. Gajeel raised both fists above his head, and when Scrawlin was about to bite his chest, slammed his fists down on the top of the Drakes head and brought his knee up into the creatures jaw, shattering the stone around its head. Scrawlin stumbled back, only to catch Gajeel's foot into her neck, then his heel right between her eyes.

She looked up, and I watched as Gajeel ended it then and there. His draconic fist expanded into the size of his head, and brought it down in a hammer like strike, his scales sharpened and blade like, to cause more damage.

"Iron Dragon Hammer Fist!" Cried out the titanic giant, its voice sounding like a mix of a boiler going at full blast and an army of three hundred warriors cheering for victory with the rumbling thunder of cannons raised to announce their defeat crying in the background.

When his fist made contact with Scrawlin's head, dust flew up from the impact, clouding the field of battle, but I knew it was already won.

From the ashes of my home scattered in the sky, Gajeel emerged. He is his normal height, but his outfit was torn to shreds, leaving only a tattered pair of silver pants and a black sash around them, and his mechanical dragon arm. His human arm shoots up in the air, his pointer finger aimed to the sky, and a bloody shit eating grin plastered on his face, his dark eyes shadowed by his long hair glaring around as if daring someone to take away his victory.

"Gajeel won." I declare, staring at the drakes through the clouds of ash, Scrawlin unconscious form being dragged away by Achilles, and Vaermina taking her place.

"So it would seem. Don't disappoint, Vaermina." Booms Thalicon.

"Have I done so yet, Lord Thalicon?" Inquires Vaermina with a hint of arrogance. Ah, so that's why the Drake Alpha has a bit of an ego, they refer to him as lord and are relatively undefeated.

Time for the Dragon Slayers to change this.

 **Erik's Pov.**

I close my eyes as I approach the Venom Drake. Knowing the closeness of our powers, the only way to win this is with our innate abilities. She has an obvious advantage as she is a Drake, with mobility with her wings, agility due to her serpent like body, and obvious deadliness with her fangs and talons which are most likely lined with venom.

But, I have my own advantages. As a human, I am a very small target for a large being such as herself. And I am agile and athletic, meaning I am gonna be a bitch and a half to hit. She doesn't know I am the Poison Dragon Slayer right now, nor does she know I can hear her thoughts. Add these together, make sure I don't get hit by a physical attack, and add a few well placed insults to make her angry, which in turn to make her sloppy and give me openings and advantages, and the match could very likely be mine. I give a fanged smirk to her to tick her off right off the bat.

I never was a gambling man, even during the Oracion Seis, but I really do like my chances here.

"Begin, whelps." Bellows the leader of the Drakes. The Venom Drake rears back and suddenly spits, a large wad of steaming purple venom flowing at me.

 _The human welp will be boiled alive if he stays still! Ha, don't even need to fight such an insect!_ Comes the female's drakes thoughts, loud and clear. Well, if I am to take this drake down a peg or a hundred, I guess I better do the unexpected. I stay where I am.

When the venom hits me, I barely register it, only eating a small amount of it to power up but not enough to be noticed by her that I have eaten her attack. Then, with a wave of my white trench coat, the steaming mess of purple sprays out of my way, without a single scratch on me.

I can hear Natsu's boisterous laugh, the three younglings gasp in awe, the two young teens give golf claps, Wendy's surprisingly well hidden evil giggle, and I can even hear the smirk that is on Guild Master Drayer's face.

The drakes on the other hand, are a whole story in of itself. The Leader is calculating, seeing if his pack mate can come out victorious after seeing how I came away from the first attack unscathed. The bladed Drake is also thinking, but on what kind of Dragon Slayer I could be. The gay sounding Drake that hurts the hell out of my ears isn't even paying attention, just thinking about how he will play out his emotional game of cat and mouse with Hoodie Kid. The Mountain Drake that Gajeel fucked up with his huge ass mecha berserker is dreaming about big women, not judging, but whatever floats a scaly drake's boat.

But the most important thoughts at the moment, are kinda all jumbled together into one flabbergasted noise going on in her head. Hey, like I said before, I am going for every opening I can. If this ain't one, then I am blind in both eyes.

I lunge forward, and slam my fist into the Drake's snout with a scale covered fist.

 _Little shit! Time for you to burn up close!_ Her thoughts scream out. Too bad I can't burn from her venom, as it is poison. And if someone technically gives my a bullshit excuse saying that they are different, or even thinks it in my presence, my boot is going up their ass.

True to her internal monologues word, she takes a breath in and screeches out " **Venom Drake's Roar!** " and showers me in a wave of purple venomous poison. Well, I am not one to pass up a wee bit of a snack from a snake drake. After eating a bit of her breath attack, I swipe my hand to either side of me, and split the attack in two. The corrosive purple slug waves around me like a pair of deadly acidic wings.

 _Lets see if he can dodge my secret Pierce, Slash, and Tail Slam combo!_ Her mind reveals to me. Well, as I now know it, it's kinda easy to dodge it.

"Die worm! **Venom Drake Piercing Talon!** " Screams out the Venom Drake as she thrusts a venom coated talon strike at me, only for me to side step it and to coat my hands in Poison Dragon Scales and clutch my hands together to bring them down in a hammerfist strike on the wrist area of the drake.

" **Venom Drake Wing Slash!** " She howls out, recoiling her appendage only for her wings to send out a pair of whip like poison slashes at me. I grin, expecting this, and spin on my heel and stand between the two attacks, and they miss me by inches on either side.

Giving me no room for thought, she swings around and brings down her serpentine tail, a layer of bubbling and misting venom spilling off the scorpion like tail the she-drake has.

" **Venom Drake Tail Slam!** " She shrieks, and I jump to the side. I form a plan, as this was probably the only chance I could pull this off.

I grin, and turn to flip off the pack of drakes with both hands before performing my dangerous and probably alcohol fueled plan.

I leap upward, and land on the base of the she-drakes tail, only to be met with her bucking around… well, time to put my plan into action. I race up the back, the Venom Drake still bucking around wildly as I start to spin and jump in an odd looking dance all the way up the serpentine like dragon creature's spine all while singing.

"Yat dat da da dat dat da da Fuck you!" I slur as I slam my heel into its left hip, a snapping noise coming from the impact.

"Dat dat da da dat dat da da Fuck you!" I croon, jumping up and roughly headbutting the oncoming tail in a joint, a crunching noise heard as the carapace is crushed from underneath by my skull, squirting out greenish purple juices.

"Da, da, da, da, pissing off Vaer, pissing off Vaer!" I shout, slamming my fist to my own beat as I break the first wing one the she-drake's back, dodging with the first pissing off sentence as her tail whips to sting me but I heard it coming first and then slamming both of my fists into a heavy handed strike on the second wing before bouncing back up and jumping in cince with a buck from Vaermina. And yes, I do remember the name of the she drake, but I don't think animals I can beat with my bear hands deserve the respect of a name.

"Da, da, da, da, fuck you Vaeeeeeeeeeeer!" I charol as I spin and tap my way out her flailing claws that I heard coming as I skip down her neck, rearing up my left leg before jumping as she bucks her head, sending me flying upward and I bring my heel down in a hammer kick on the base of her triangular snake head.

I grin as I slide down her face as she crumbles to the ground from my strike, jumping off her nose before she slams into the ground. I land in front of the judgemental drakes in front of me, and I give them the two handed one finger salute with a casual shit eating grin.

"Erik is the victor…" Grumbles the black and yellow scarred drake, disappointedly looking at the she-drake I just beat the shit out of. I turn and walk away, looking to the dragon slayers with a proud skip in my step.

My ear twitches, and I turn before she even puffs her cheeks up and screams out " **Venom Drake Roar!** " In response, I decide to piss her off to the fullest. I open my mouth, and I start eating.. Or is it drinking, never been quite sure with that, the poisonous venom. The drakes jaws drop in shock as I consume her attack, before I glare at her with my grin still plastered on my face.

" **Poison Dragon Roar!** " I bellow out, sending the overpowered attack into the sky in a wave of purple fireworks. The drakes look at me, the gay rainbow bird one and the blue bladed smart one understanding my tactics and questioning how I could predict the she-drakes moves, the leader of the group calculating how he is going to succeed in the challenge… and the other he-she drake wishing to crush everything here.

Well, with this victory, the others should be easy as hell, and we can win this stupid Gauntlet challenge.

 **And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it…**

 ***Yeah, and Happy Fourth of July!***

 **Americans… Whatever, this took forever to write, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Another note, the poll is still up and running, and we are still looking for your vote! Keep it coming!**

 ***Thanks guys! Crow out!***

 **-DSoNaH**

 **-DotC**


	10. DotC's Announcement

***Hey guys! Dragon of the Crows here. Yes, I know, this isn't a chapter. And Yes, I know, I am the editor and I shouldn't be doing this.***

 ***BUT! And hear me out here! But I have a valid reason!***

 ***You see, Dragon Slayer of Nyx and Hades, well… He has been going through a rather, rough patch. To the point I pitted him enough to write this shit out and sneak onto his Fanfic account and post it.***

 ***But that's not the point. The point is, he is slowing down because of the rough patch. And knowing him, he could very well stop, and that isn't something that I want to see, nor do you guys want to see it either.***

 ***So, for anyone who is willing to do so, please send him a message or a review or something. Encourage his work, tell him it is awesome. Give him something to work for. Because honestly, he does this for all of you.***

 ***Now, go out there, and give this giant oaf a helping hand! Gods knows he needs it now more than ever…***

 **-DotC**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone! I am so sorry about the wait! It was a number of things, new job, summer bullshit, my god damned partner in crime posting a chapter onto this without my knowing…**

 ***Hey! In my defence, you were going down a shitty road.***

 **Whatever, but I do appreciate the aid. So, I will give a shout out to each individual at the end of this chapter just because they did that.**

 **Also, the poll is still going, but by next chapter, that's it! Vote by then if you wish to have Natsu pair up with a certain girl!**

 ***And no, we will not show the results until then. So keep voting.***

 **Erik's Pov.**

You know what I said, about how we had a chance? Yeah… no. We are fucking screwed.

First off, the little Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy, went against the bladed drake, and lost. How? Well, it wasn't a fight of might, like mine or Gajeel's, but rather one of the mind. After thousands of riddles they asked each other, she was stumped by one. Thus, we got our first lose. No biggy, right?

2

Then came Hoodie. Well, his real name is Vale, but we all call him Hoodie because of his hood and scarf. He went against Sir Rainbowton Gaylord Pixiefucker the Drake. I do remember it's name is Iris, but honestly, mine is much better. But, they only stared at each other for god knows how long before Hoodie bowed and said he conceded! The shit!

Hopefully, HOPEFULLY… Natsu can pull off a victory against the black and yellow scaly asshole who leads this shit show.

…

Wait…

…

This is Natsu we are talking about… fuck. Yeah, we are either gonna win epicly, or fail in the most horrendous way. NATSU, YOU BETTER NOT FUCK THIS UP!

 **Natsu's Pov.**

I can almost hear Cob- Erik, he isn't the snake anymore, yelling at me from within his mind. So is Gajeel and Laxus, the later standing defensively in front of the group and warming me up with a cup of lightning. What? I am fighting an Alpha Drake after all.

However, they are not my main focus. No, that would be the scaly beast in front of me that would look like a Lion compared to the Giants I had trained with. Thalicon stood before me, waiting for me to make my challenge.

"The fights before, of Gajeel Redfox verses Scrawlin in a test of physical might, with Redfox as the victor, Erik Cobra verses Vaermina in physical combat, with Cobra as the victor, Wendy Marvell and Achilles in a test of mental combat, with Achilles, myself, as the victor, and Vale Griswold versus Iris in a test of mental strength, with Iris the victor. Now, Thalicon and Natsu Dragneel shall face off in a challenge of Thalicon's choosing to finish off the Gauntlet, deciding if the children of Dragons or the Drakes are superior." Booms out Achilles.

Thalicon drags himself forth, the sickly yellowish green and black scaled body not only acting as armor, but once he stretched himself out, it also seemed to serve the purpose of holding all his muscle in place. The scars across his body seem to ooze with infection and disease, flies swarming some of the cuts that are on his back and shoulders or limbs, his milky eyes that almost seem blind glare at me.

"I challenge Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and Dranosa, nephew of Atlas Flame, Cousin of Noxidanill, and leader of the Dragon Slayers, to the final contest of the Gauntlet, a test of power. We shall fire off our most powerful attack into the heavens, and each side shall give a number, ranging from one to ten on how powerful it is. One, being weak enough to not even harm another being, and ten being unimaginably strong. Achilles will judge for honesty." Declared the Alpha of this Drake Pack.

"As he is the Challenger in the Gauntlet, shouldn't Thalicon go first?" Rose up the voice of Laxus, taking a few paces forth to the drakes. The two female ones glared at him, Iris appeared to be infatuated with Vale by giving him an unknown stare, while Achilles' interest seemed to be peeked.

"In old tradition, yes… It was custom for the Challenger to go first. However, young Dragon Slayer, you failed to notice that we are not the Challenges here. You are." Stated Achilles. A look of realization dawned on everyone, save for the drakes. I am not really surprised by this, but it did shock me a bit when I remembered that I am the challenger.

"But no, Thalicon will go first, as he is the Challenged." Boomed out Achilles, the two female drakes giving us smug looks, Vaermina even giving a rather pompous hmf, as if she won an argument with us.

The Drake of Disease slides his way into the center of the clearing, and puffs up his chest. He unfurled his massive and torn wings that look like they belong to a dead dragon. Thalicon releases a large breath, a green cloud emerging from his nostrils and from between his fangs, the flies and insects swarming to the cloud of pure disease.

He lifts his hulking body upward, his black scaled chest puffing out, causing scars and open burn like wounds to pus and fester, before slamming back down, head reared back and lets loose.

A wave, no, a jet of pure green liquid and gas stream from the giant lizards mouth, and it swells and takes form into a man on horseback, riding down with the wave of death.

" **Disease Dragon Secret Art; Horseman of Pestilence's Warpath Roar!** " Bellows out the drake as the rider, who I now identify as an apparition of the Horseman Pestilence, rides forth with the roar, a pair of saw blade like swords in each hand as it rides down the river of green death, with images of rats, flies, maggots, and mangy dogs running in a sickly yellow color within the waves of neon green. Suddenly, the attack dissolves within the sky, and dissipates into harmless white mist, courtesy of Wendy.

"I can see why you are the leader of these drakes, Thalicon. That was quite the impressive attack, summoning the power of a Horseman like that." I state, walking up next to the Alpha Drake.

"I thank you, Son of Igneel. Let us witness if you can match or exceed my power with your own attack." He booms, lumbering back to his group.

I turn to Laxus. "Get everyone out of the thousand foot blast zone. This is gonna get messy." I shout. He nods before ushering everyone down the path that lead to my home.

I stand still, looking to the heavens, building up the magic power within me.

 _Bu-bump. Bu-bump._

Breath in, breath out. Concentrate. I let the power I gained over the years flow through me. Flames spark to life around me, with lightning dancing over the flames. Hellfire swirls into existence around me, encompassing my body underneath the normal flames, and the shadows of Night spike and sparkle around the hellish element, causing the lightning and flames to darken and move in spastic and sporadic motions around me, as if nothing I was doing was controlled. I sensed the creatures of the wilds being drawn into me. The three exceeds with the younger Dragon Slayers. The birds in the trees. The squirrels and chipmunks crawling their branches. The insects and moles in the earth. The snake slithering on the ground, and the turtle in the pond hunting minnows and guppies as frogs croak from the banks of the muddy water hole. A small herd of deer gallop through the forest, and a lone bobcat follows a family of hares. Even the drakes that we challenge. Their life energy flows into me, giving the power I expel a spiritually, leafy green color.

 _Bu-bump. Bu-bump._

Seven magic circles form around my body. The first, a black one with speckles of white or gray in it, around my knees. A second, a purplish red one, encompaces my hips. A yellow one that is decorated with blue is hooping my stomach. The fourth is a forest green and brown that goes around my chest, around where my heart is. The fifth is black with details of red encompaces my head. Finally, a red and orange one sits on top of my head and one at the bottom of my feet. The difference between the two is that the one at my feet has a normal dragon head like the other five, while the one on top has a dragon with a crown on it.

" **Dragon Force.** "

 _Bu-bump. Bu-bump._

Suddenly, above me, six circles similar to the previous form, but are twice if not three times the size. They spin rapidly, basking my body in purple, crimson, and dark green light.

My limbs lengthen, my torso expands, and my head grows to proportion with my body. From above my brow, curling back slightly with the waves of my long and light red hair, a pair of large dark brown twelve point elk antlers grow out. Behind my now pointed ears, a pair of large and curled red and black horns form, looking almost like Igneel's. My eyes gain cracks and leak molten hellfire from the crevices around my burning amber and black orbs. From my back, two sets of wings burst forth. The first ones are red with a black skeletal coat over them with flames emerging from the 'bones', and a pair of large, black with streaks of purple and crimson, leathery membrane between the draconic wings. The second pair are a soft golden white and to the roots of the feathers, they turn blue, and make it look like the wings are a reverse night sky, with streaks of light blue and yellow going over them, looking like lightning flashes. My fists are covered by black carapace like scales that have moonlight blue speckles on them, like a dark robin's egg, and blaze with blue and purple hellfire from beneath the purple edged plates, and four large black spines come out of forearm to the side like spikes on a gauntlet, and my fingers end in black and purple talons. My feet look like that of a bird of prey or an odd looking dragon. There are four toes on the front, and one toe in back, all tipped with black talons. The last three toes on each foot look the same, besides what should be the 'big toe', where a large hooked sickle of a claw sits. The leathery scales are all a light metallicless golden color, with large white and yellow plates starting at my shin and rising up to my knees. From where my second pair of wings are, feathers flow down towards my backside, where a long tail has emerged from my pants. It's black and carapaced, and looks much like my fists, with the added detail of sails like the ones on my first set of wings between the spikes on them.

 _Bu-bump. Bu-bump._

" **Take-Over:** **Sohn der Drachen, Erbe des Königs** **!" (1)**

 _Bu-bump. Bu-bump._

 **Meanwhile, further down the road with a squad of Rune Knights.**

 **No ones Pov.**

"Alright men! There has been a large amount of magical energy coming from the mountains here. As far as reports say, no locals live up here, save for one Natsu Dragneel, a wizard of Fairy Tail!" Barks out a Lieutenant, scanning over the troop of twelve men he is in charge of. All of them bear the same uniform, a steel gousset with the custom blue canvas brigandine with yellow stripes on it. Mail coif and sallets covered their heads, and gauntlets and boots over their limbs. Each had a spear in hand and a kite shield with a checkered pattern of the same blue and yellow their brigandine were in the other. Behind him, a mage from the Magic Council, a man named Doranbolt, sits in wait for us.

"The higher ups say that we are to locate the source of the magical energy with the aid of the representative of the Magic Council, and to have him immediately report back to them. From there, we will receive reinforcements adequate to what they deem fit. Under no circumstance are we to engage in any combat related activity with any hostiles upon the mountains that are related to the magical energy without backup. Understood?!" Bellows the Lieutenant.

"Sir!"

"Good, lets move out, men! Doranbolt, lead the way." Shouts the Lieutenant. The teleport mage sighs. They begin their hike up the mountain, using utmost caution to approach undetected, by human means, at least.

"I would turn back, if I were you." Calls out a voice from ahead.

"Halt! In the name of the magic council, I demand you to state who you are and what authority do you have to stop a mission given to us by the Council itself!" Roars the head officer of the band of troops. From behind a boulder and tree, two familiar faces and a face Doranbolt learned in no time emerged, along with several other mages.

Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, and Fairy Tail's Fourth Master and the Honorary Sixth Wizard Saint, Laxus Dreyar, and several other mages from Fairy Tail, most being Dragon Slayers.

"I said, I would turn back, because ahead is a force that could decimate anyone who wasn't wizard saint above the 6th rank. Myself included." Thunders Laxus, looking over the trembling men, save for one familiar teleport mage in the Enforcement Unit.

"If we should turn back, may you tell us what is going on, Wizard Saint Dreyar?" Comes the clear but graveled voice of Doranbolt, taking three steps toward the Lightning Dragon Slayer. The man in purple with a long white coat with the wizard saint emblem on the back that is lined with black fur smirks.

"Behind us is a challenge made for Dragons, the subraces of Dragons known as Drakes and Wurms, and Dragon Slayers, simply known as the Gauntlet. Currently, a pack of the race known as Drakes are performing it with the Dragon Slayer members of Fairy Tail, Gajeel being the first one to complete it, with Erik Cobra, Wendy Marvell, and Valeimirion Griswold already completing their tasks. As of now, the pressure behind me is being made by the one and only Salamander of Fairy Tail, our Ace, Natsu Dragneel, as he is facing off against the leader of the back of drakes in a test of Magical Power. We are evacuating anyone who can't handle 7500 points of magical power within slight discomfort out of the 1000 foot minimal blast zone, for mages. Civilians and any non Mage must be at least 1500 feet back." Declares Laxus, surprisingly in one breath.

"If you don't believe us, I can take you to them, but we will have to run out of the 1000 foot minimal blast zone before Salamander releases one of his more devastating attacks into the heavens." Remarks Gajeel, pointing his draconic prothstetic in the general direction of Natsu and the immense magical pressure.

"I will go with him, as I can teleport us back. The rest of you, return back to where the Lieutenant made his speech. I will arrive with a full report once I gathered if what they said is true." Declares Doranbolt.

"Lets go, Capone." Mutters Gajeel, trudging back up the path from whence he came. Doranbolt slinked on after the cybernetic Iron Dragon Slayer, leaving the other Slayers and Fairy Tail mages to their devices and the troops to march back to their camp.

As they neared Natsu and Happy's old home, Doranbolt saw the clearing of destruction where his old home stood. There, a penta of dragon like creatures sit, the Pack of Drakes. And in the center of the clearing, giving off enough magic power where he could rival some of the four Gods of Ishgar and looking more dragon than man, Natsu Dragneel.

Behind him nine magic circles. The first two are familiar. The first is the Re-Equip circle in a silvery white. The second however, is Natsu's signature red and orange Fire Dragon circle. From there, a yellow circle that looks not that unlike Laxus' Dragon Slayer circle, a green circle with similar markings to the other Dragon Slayer Circles, followed by a black and blue circle with flecks of white, a crimson and maroon circle, a black and purple circle, a royal red and dark yellow circle and lastly, a large circle that looks like nothing he has ever seen before. I

t is massive, spinning with runes and other magical symbols, but in the center, four marks are seen surrounding one. The first mark is that of Fairy Tail, and across from it is the mark of Tartaros. The next one, is a mark of Dragon Slayer, while the second was only seen by Doranbolt in a book about Forgotten Magic. The symbol for Devil Slayer. In the center of them all, a circular mark is seen. This mark is unrecognizable, but could be guessed by what the symbol looked like. It was a ring around a large wolf like skull that had a gouge over it's left eye that had four horns and was wearing a crown, with its claws under it's chin.

To Natsu, however, and the Dragon Kings and Queens, he knew what it was. The Mark of a Dragon King's Secret attack, coming directly from the Dragon King.

He rears back his head, and aims upward to the heavens.

"We got to go, Salamander is about to let loose his attack!" Shouts Gajeel as the winds begin to pick up. Doranbolt nods, grabbing his arm and teleports back to the group.

" **Hellish Night Beast of the Fire Storm's Dragon Secret Art; Death Dragon's Catalyst of the Apocalypse… NOVA FLARE WOLF, FENRIR!** " Bellows out Natsu.

He slams his arms outward, his elbows locked to his ribs so that he thrusts out his chest. A large black and dark green luminescent spectral wolf that dwarfs all the Drakes emerges from his chest, swelling and expanding as it erupts from the center of the young man's being, with fire leaping from it's brittle and thick fur and electricity crackling around it's sword sized claws, hellfire pooling around its plate sized eyes making them look like they were made from evil, with black chains of a midnight like substance wrapped around it's massive body.

The large beast growls, black smoke with speckles of blue and white visible in the smoke like mist, before racing upward, as if the heavens and clouds were like the ground. It continued to dash into the sky, leaving behind a trail of flame, hellfire, electricity, and shadowy night energy like a comet or a laser as it rose into the sky.

 **Meanwhile, in an undisclosed place that is owned by the Magic Council.**

Rune Knights, Frog People, and several other peoples rush around like chickens without their heads, while three frogs sweat in front of a monitor, looking at the static the emanates from the lacrima screen. The words scroll across the screen say 'Etherion Destroyed.'

Panic ensued soon after, and only three people in the entire facility don't. The first is the head of the Enforcement Unit, a man named Lahar, staring up at the sky, specifically a long streak of black, red, crimson, orange, yellow, and green that ended in the explosion of the important equipment. A second man, only recognized by the robe over his armor he wore as a Wizard Saint robe and the suit of silver helm upon his head, stood next to the Enforcement Unit Head. This man, was Reinhard Olyar, the Eighth Wizard Saint, or as he was commonly known as, the Silver Frost Knight.

The third figure, was not affiliated with the Council like the Commander and the Saint. This, was no man, if his features were to say anything by. A large, bristled, wave of gray sat upon his head with two diamond shaped ears rising next to it. The being's face was covered in short brownish gray fur that rolled with the waves of the rippled flesh, showing off the fact the man's face was that of a bulls. On its head, twin yak like horns with grooved rings running from tip of the horn to the base of his skull. They looked like they were once black, but now have faded to white at the tips and a sudden gray at the end. His eyes were squinted naturally, barely showing off the pools of mud brown behind his wrinkled brow. A long beard and mustache, both braided into long weaves, reached his white button up polo. His one shoulder has a plated pad over it, holding up a heavy fur cape, the claws of the beast being used as the clasp on the other shoulder. His massive biceps are bare, showing off several scars, from slash or hack marks, to bite marks and claws, even burns from acid or fire. His forearms are covered in the lower cannon of a plate vambrace, showing off his races three thick and meaty fingers and thumb. His hips are also covered in a plate cuisse, leading down to a pair of khaki shorts that sit loosely over his hairy legs and are only supported by a simple belt around his waist. His legs end in hooves, both gray like the base of his horns, and are covered by a shin guard that reaches from the base of his knee down to the hooves.

This here, was Galox Threnchorn, Chieftain of one of the five Minotaur Clans.

Unknown to most Citizens of Fiore, there are several other races among the land. They include the Minotaur, who are famous for living in the mountains, where they sometimes let their calves room around their massive forges. Fun fact, the 'dwarves' are actually the calves, who grow their beards before growing in size and growing horns.

Then there are the Trolds, which are the cousins of the swamp dwelling Trolls, but are actually rather lanky and tall and are often mistaken for what people call 'elves'. Unlike their Troll cousins, who are barbaric in nature, the Trold are very sophisticated and magically intuned. Also unlike their troll cousins, who are green, blue, or a greenish brown and other colors you would associate with leaves of trees found in swamps, the Trold have very light skin tone, though light blue or very light purple or an almost inhuman light pink color is not uncommon, though a light red is rare. But, what separates Trold and Humans are very visible indeed. First off, their ears are enormous and long, and are usually the first thing people see on them. Second, their tusks. A feature they share with their Troll cousins, they have small tusks as if they were a bit like boars. Next, their tongues are almost a foot long and are usually a dark color. Lastly, their frame. They are large, usually 7 foot average, but after ages of hunting and fishing in hiding or in a crouched position, they naturally gained a more relaxed pose, almost as if they were hunched over.

Finally, there were the Vampyr ( **2** ) and the Wraiths. Both looked mostly like humans, talked like them, and acted mostly like them. But they weren't. Of course, both races were hidden by the Council as well.

First off, Vampyr were a race that was similar to the legendary creatures known as Vampire, but were not them. The differences were slim, as they were almost cousins, but Vampires were legendary monsters of the night, controlling bats, blood, and shadows to their will, being true nightmares to anyone who dared face them. But Vampyr were different. They had a similar weakness to the light and a natural allergy to garlic, but they resist silver unlike the monsters. They also had the ability to choose their magics, using any one they had chosen with ease. Though, a myth made from both was that they needed to survive off blood. This was false. While with Vampires, it would power them up greatly and give them more life and vigurnace, even healing wounds and giving them a few more years to live, Vampyr didn't need to do this to look alive. They did so naturally, though blood was used as a means of powering up to new heightened levels of power and strength, though there was whiplash on their bodies after consumption. Vampyrs look like humans, with noticeable red or orange eyes that naturally look 'evil', and two sets of canines, totaling to eight fangs. Vampires look like a human mixed with a bat and a monster, with a mouth full of fangs, a shriveled face and large ears made to hear every little sound, long talon like fingers, and wings and tail that emerge from their backs.

Next, Wraiths. Contrary to their names, they aren't ghosts. They are mutants. Their kind has a more… tragic, backstory. Unlike the other races which are born, Wraiths are made, and usually by themselves. They are taken in as young children, usually orphans or children living on the streets, the broken and unwanted. They are given a chance to survive, by becoming a Wraith. The process is painful, and usually it ends in death or worse. But should the children survive, they become Wraiths, the perfect killing machines. Animal like eyes to see in the dark and to observe even better than a human, pointed ears to catch even more sounds than the normal person, and enhanced taste buds which not only identify poisons and other ailments but improve smell as well. There are six main side effects to the Wraith process though. First and foremost, Wraiths appear to have autism, and are usually socially outcasted because of this. Next, they have rather limited emotions, usually being only simple ones, such as happiness, sadness, or anger, but never surprise, or confusion, depression, rage, or even an expression for pain, which they just chalk up to more anger. Next, their hair becomes ashen, though not in the sense of the Strauss Siblings where they are borderline albino, Wraiths have natural gray or dirty white colored hair after their mutations, making them seem odd or older than they normally are, leading to a legend that they have aged during their transformation, along with the fact they have yellow eyes that look like a cat, wolf, snake or bird of preys. Their next ability, is actually an extended lifespan. Where a natural human Fiorian Citizen would live to the ripe age of 80 on average, a Wraith would live to 100 or if they are lucky, 120. However, that is rarely the case, due to their final trait, a mix of a sense of adventure, thirst for blood, and ADHD, making them near perfect bounty hunters and monster hunters. Finally, and most tragically, unless a Wraith knew magic before transforming into a Wraith, magic would be lost to them forever, save for minor Re-Equip magic. ( **3** )

With full knowledge of these races, a fourth figure is barely seen, sitting in the back. It is unclear if the figure is male, or female. The shave sides of their head, and the long black hair on top, the bloody onyx colored eyes staring at the three figures with interest, the figure's long black coat and dark gray turtleneck sweater that is five sizes to large for the person are all that cover them, besides the skin tight black pants and black socks on their thin lower half.

The fourth figure itches their cheek, watching as the Lacrama technology fails left and right as the frog people and humans scrambled left and right, so no proof of a super powered explosion happened at the residents of the one Natsu Dragneel. Now all the figure needed to do was to wipe a few key memories.

A smirk showing off two fangs that poke out of one half of their lip is given, their eyes flashing as they fade into the shadows.

 **AND DONE! THANK FUCKIN' HELL!**

 ***Yeah… this has been a long work in progress for this asshat.***

 **Anyways, some explanations;**

 **It's German for 'Son of the Dragons, Heir to the King'.**

 **(2) I know, it's the title of a recent video game. But I did like the spelling. Anyways, the race was my own tweek on vampires, as I didn't like the swave two fanged vampires, and I thought that four fangs for the canines would be more practical, and I just thought 'fuck it, let's double the canines in their mouth, for more likeliness to puncture a vein.'**

 **(3) Yes, it sounds a lot like Witchers, but while it does take ideas from it, I also added in my own mental illnesses into the mix, and made them more inhuman in nature because of this. Also, the added loss of magic was a twist added in by Crow.**

 ***Also, time for the shout outs, all given by DSoNaH, by heart. I made sure there was no script involved.***

 **To Rufus264: Thanks for the little motivational boost, it means a lot. And yes, the voting is still going on for a limited amount of time, so your vote is still in.**

 **To Guest: Sorry I didn't add in the rest of the Gauntlet like you wanted, I hope the OP Natsu part could appease you in some way, shape or form, and the story after this is actually… a secret. I'm not gonna spill my plans on this, but you will see in the future. My only hint is, next chapter is gonna be a time skip.**

 **To Shortstack: GOD DAMN IT, YOU SQUISHY NUGGET LIKE RAY OF FLUFFY SUNSHINE! I ALREADY TOLD YOU IM OVER IT! Though, thank you for the motivation. BUT STILL! YOU DON'T NEED TO BEAT YOURSELF UP ABOUT THAT BULLSHIT! DAMN IT, YOU DAMN SLOTH, KOALA, CORGI HYBRID, DON'T GET SAD! And, here ya go. Another chapter, with a hell of a plan behind it to continue forth. And yes, I know Shortstack IRL. Same with Crow.**

 ***He's a tall motherfucker. That's all I can really describe him with.***

 **Anyways, keep voting, as my next chapter will be the absolute last chapter to vote on before I cement the votes in stone. Or metal. Possibly Tungsten…**

 ***Shut you Nerd, and end the damn chapter.***

 **Right…**

 ***Crow out!***

 **-DSoNaH**

 **-DotC**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Happy late Valentine's Day.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been doing a lot of shit. Hopefully this long chapter will be an appropriate apology. Also, you might have noticed, Crow isn't commenting. She decided that I was taking to long and abandoned ship.**

 **But this has gone on long enough, LET'S GET TO IT!**

 **No one's Pov**

The year is 789, and we are seen within a square room. The room is, mildly impressive, and gives off the impression that a murderer resides this place… The impression however, is misleading, as not one murderer, but 8 of them live here. The walls are made from dark gray brick with shallow pipes emerging from them but all have bars sealing them up. From within the pipes, a green, glowing, oozing liquid pours out and into the grates that surround the floor of the room, leading into the four large steel plated platforms that are separated by the grates that are above the ooze. Chains hang limply from the ceiling, holding up hooks, skulls, or even a few odd hammocks or an even weirder suspended mattresses.

This place, is the hideout of a group of Dark Mages called the Blood Moon. There are only seven mages, but they are powerful, and their named after how they kill people or how they look when they kill people. They are as follows, The Executioner, The Assassin, The Warlock, The Butcher, The Trigger Finger, The Jester, and The Doctor. But as of now, six are locked in combat in their own base, deep within the Tropical Fens, a nature reserve being guarded by the unknown people of the Trolds.

The Executioner, with his massive bearded greataxe that should be too heavy for a normal man to carry around with one hand, swings around, disappearing into shadows only to reappear to decapitate one of his foes, his large sleeveless gray leather tunic doing little to protect him, his arms covered in small cuts, scrapes, and bruises, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, and his eyes glowing brownish in color from behind his large skull mask that covers his entire head like a helm.

The Assassin darts around, slashing and stabbing with reckless ambition with the long daggers he wields, gleaming runes covering his black and green robes and the blackish long blades. He is thin and lanky for his race, a thin beard on his face and his hair is thin and wispy, as if it was more air than anything else, with no real volume. A pair of shattered horns emerge from his head, the ivory worn and weathered down, and a long K shaped scar crosses from his snout to his right ear over his eye and down to his mouth.

The Warlock is more mage like and tactful, summoning spirits left and right, holding up a tattered tome in one hand and a glowing magic circle in the other, her form covered in a brown and gray shawl and scarf around her head, showing off only her weathered eye patch and her glowing blue eye, expertly avoiding combat and letting her spirits do it all for her.

The Butcher… is unique. His feet are covered in large boots, black pants are concealed behind a blood stained leather apron with knives, bones, severed hands, fingers and toe, along with a blood soaked cloth stuck in the apron pockets, a bloody button up white shirt that has a few tears in it covers his upper body, the sleeves rolled up to show his blood soaked arms with the veins popping out from the strain and strength he is putting into this fight, while his wild blond hair that has red splotches in it and red tips is the only thing seen besides his horrific face on his head. His face, is nightmarish, hollow eternal blue eyes with burnt off lids that are bloodshot with insanity, a cruel smile carved onto his face that constantly bleeds, a long and jagged scar running across his face and over the bridge of his nose from ear to ear, smaller scars that look like wrinkles cover the rest of his face as well. In his hands, a large cleaver like sword in one and a brutal looking carving knife in the other, while his skin glistens, almost seeming to harden underneath the blood that stains on him.

Then, there is the Trigger Finger is doing what a gun happy assassin does best, shoot up the fuckin' room. With a Minigun. In each hand. While standing on a mattress. With a giant blue bubble around her. In all honesty though, besides her three point hat, checkered scarf she covers her face, and a pauldron and a pair of kneecaps, her entire outfit appears to be made out of gun and ammunition. Not one thing on her body doesn't have a holster or pouch that doesn't hold a gun or a host of ammunition clips or some sort of grenade. Chest, sides, back, hips, crotch, legs, boots, arms, even her gloves turn into gauntlet machine guns! A bazooka is on her back, barely brushing her sage colored ponytail, and her goggles are fixated with sights to better improve her aim.

Next, the Jester, who isn't clowning around when it comes to blood and carnage. She prefers to wear her flamboyant vest with a puffed up frill, a large and poofy hat with a trio of feathers coming from it, going down to her white mask with a red smile painted on over her lips that reaches up and crosses over her blue painted eyes. A long, thin, and cracked cut runs down the side of the mask, from where the mask starts at her left ear, down to her chin, barely nicking the red paint of her smile. Her hair is tied in twin low hanging pigtails, both a bright blonde that compliments her orange, white, and maroon attire. Her pants are also quite puffy, and have several white ruffles on them to make her pale pant's puff out more. Her gloves use to be white, but are stained red from the blood of her foe's. In either hand, a pair of throwing knives sit, spun idly, while her belt that holds up her large trousers is littered with throwing axes, knives, a molotov cocktail, laughing gas bombs, and a few fireworks. But, one look at her feet, and you can tell her magic. Under the soles of her feet, twin light blue magic circles sit, as she dances about, in flight or just running up walls and bouncing off chains.

Finally, the Doctor, the Ace of the Guild, nicknamed the Bloody Surgeon. Surprisingly, he is the most well known, but is hardly seen. He is known for one thing, and one thing only. Destroying rival dark guilds. One day, a guild known as the Twilight Ogres, recently booted out of Magnolia for questionable methods and bribery, as well as challenging the ruling Mage Guild there, the one and only Fairy Tail, they went dark and suddenly… just vanished. A few days later, one of the only members that took a job found his guild slaughtered in their base, the walls painted with their guts and bones, and the mark of the Doctor, a plague doctor mask, left in blood on the banner in their Master's office, painted with the Master's blood. Besides that? The only things known about the Doctor are some key things the few survivors have seen; A pristine white lab coat that is clean, even after a blood bath. A white top hat over a black plague mask with soulless eyes. A giant bonesaw sword/huge needle filled with poison or some sort of chemical weapon of mass destruction that he uses as a weapon. And finally, his magic, some sort of blood magic that isn't particularly well known, as he is extremely deadly even without it. And despite him being only their for a few weeks, he is by far one of their strongest.

As for the poor sods that are these seven killing machines enemies?

A wild strike coming from a dark looking macuahuitl to the Assassin, who catches it with his long daggers before kicking off the assaulting foe with a leather wrapped hoof. A long spear strikes at the Warlock, who dodges the strike and throws a impish looking creature at the assailant. A pair of wild throwing axes fly towards the Butcher, who swings his cleaver blade to bounce them off in odd way of deflecting the blow. The Jester dances among the chains, sending knives sailing out of her sleeves and palms as if that were her magic. The Trigger Finger turns her mini guns to shoot a volley of wooden arrows aimed at her out of the air, and to gun down the archers behind them. The Doctor is nowhere to be seen. Executioner swings his axe, only for it to get lodged into a wooden shield that looks like a tribal mask. Trolds, hundreds of the tribal warriors, hunters, and shamans, rushforth to destroy the hidden Headquarters of the Blood Moon Guild that has plagued their lands for far too long.

"Dis, be owa' lande, TROLD LANDE! Ye pink skuns be tinkin' dat you coud run from owa' wrath, but dat not be da case. Ye tink this be ye home? Ye haven? Ye sanctuary? No, I be seein' a graveyard, because we are gonna bury you here! Da Wavecalla's told us dat ye be all here, and so, owa' clans, da Grat' Toosk (Great Tusk), da Savan Soonds (Seven Sands), da Sadow Faungs (Shadow Fangs), and mi own, da Ruot Shaka's (Root Shakers), all come callin' for ya heads!" Bellows out a large warrior, his skin a light teal with yellow and dark green marks covering it, his three inch long tusks grabbed with golden rings, a large mask decorated with gold painted steel and green and orange painted wood covers the rest of his face. A feathery head dress made from green and blue macaw feathers flows down in two waves, parted by his long mohawk like mane of fiery orangish red hair. He is covered in wooden armor, made from gnarled roots with large steel spikes and rigges sticking out of it. A rather large looking macuahuitl with several blue runes painted into the dark wood rests in his palm that is raised up to his towering shoulder, and the end of the weapon rests on the ground.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! You, you are a threat! You are not the enemy! You, you are all meat! Lambs for the slaughter!" Belches the Butcher as he bellows, raising up his cleaver in one hand, and his carving knife still pinning the guts to the rib cage of a bloody corpse in the other.

The Executioner scoffs. "You will all be exterminated, beheaded by me and my Bloodaxe. Though, I do have some advice for your demise. I heard it's quicker if you keep your neck relaxed." He splits the shield his axe is stuck in, carving his way through the warrior on the other side with the sheer weight of his axe.

A rather small trold walks forth, dragging with him a rare weapon to be seen in their kinds hands; a crossbow. Bone, rope, and other nicknacks decorate the metal limbs. The wooden foregrip, stock and trigger area are carved with runes that are decorated with red paint, the wood itself smooth and fine. The trold carrying it is covered, head to toe, besides a slit showing their eyes and their weathered tusks emerging from the cloth that covers their head. Small bits of metal armor, worn handmade leather padding, and light tan cloth that was once white coat this figure, their leather gloves loading a shark tooth bolt with odd blue feather fletching into the barrel. "Ve vill cleanse da Fens of ya foul corruption. Owa' lands vill once again, be made pure." Comes the smooth shout of the Seven Sands marksman of a leader, hoisting up his crossbow as the outlaw like warriors cheer in approve.

"Now now, lads, the clouds have gathered, and now they burst into waves of fire! Our Guild is a storm of terror, misry, and slaughter! And before me, I see the pre-carnage! Time to make it rain lead!" Cackles the Trigger Finger, hoisting up her mini guns and takes aim at the Seven Sands.

"We will swallow your souls!" Screeches the Warlock, a host of various, purple and maroon impish looking demon creatures surrounding her, arming themselves with poisoned hooks, deadly claws, blazing jagged blades, and a few cursed tridents.

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is moaning, he went to bed with a knife in his head, and never got up in the morning!" Giggles the Jester, spinning a knife in her palm as she hovers over a large pile of slashed and knifed Trold warriors. She flicks her wrist, and kuni suddenly sprouts out of a charging Trold spearman's cranium, almost cleaving his frontal lobe in two, blood cascading down, making wake around the silvery gray blade.

Suddenly, a warrior from behind the Root Shaker Leader, the Seven Sands Leader, and the mute Great Tusks Leader who couldn't speak do to the size of her large tusks, approaches.

This warrior is different from his kin, for his skin is unnaturally ashen, as are several other fighters now pouring into the vast hall behind him. His head is covered by a metal helm going down and covering everything but his face, going around his head from cheekbone to cheekbone, a small ridge dipping down to gently poke his large nose, but a large, fanged, and obviously deadly looking white cat head rested on top of the helm, covering most of it, the rest of its body draping down and being used as a cloak, the arms wrapped around his shoulders. His face, from superior lip up, was painted starch black, small streaks and dips going down his bottom lip as well, as are most of the other warriors that march in. The warrior, along with most of his ashen brethren, have oddly colored red eyes, and instead of one set of tusks, they have two sets, one looking like the rest, the other looks more, saber like, but most definitely it is a set of fang. The warrior is riding in on a large, black cat like creature, which has a natural, furry/fuzzy, dark gray armor coating its body, a pair of large saber canines emerging from it's pink gum and out of it's gray lip. It has a makeshift saddle on it, holding up the warrior, who is covered in black leather armor and hides, with other furs, fangs, claws, and small skulls decorating it along with white markings that look like it's a skeleton. A particularly feral looking axe sits in his hand, one side a large polished stone like metal that has a wicked edge, the other side has long fangs and claws sticking out, making a nasty looking spiked hammer end. This, is the leader of the Shadow Fangs, a clan of Vampyr Trolds that are attuned with animals and the wilds.

"Dat might be da case… but ye forgot sometin'... 'e be not alone in dis fight." Comes the ridicule from the Chieftain of the Shadow Fangs.

The warrior gives a haunting grin, and motions for a few other figures to approach him. Behind him, three other figures on similar looking black cat like creatures called a Maahes. **(1)**

The first is a obvious male figure, covered in a long, blue cloak that has white trim and and decorations with white scale like armor plates over his shoulders and upper biceps. Underneath is a more blackish colored coat, with the same white trim and white plate armor, going along the entire length of his arms and on the sides where his arms would rest. Under this, a large and jet black plated armor piece sits, looking as it it were custom made to both give maximum protection and mobility, looking as flexible as an undershirt with all the muscle attuned grooves in it, either that, or his lanky body is showing through his armor, in which case is actually impressive. Below this, a battle kilt in a similar black to his coat with the same white boarder, but in the center of the triangular pieces of the kilt, a white symbol sits, but is covered a bit by the saddle of the Maahes he rides. Under the kilt is a pair of jet black pants, which go all the way down to his ebony colored boots that have a white leather trim around the zipper and cuff of the footwear. His hair is covered by the hood of his cloak, but his pale face is visible, showing off a wizened intellectual man who has been hardened by his travels on the road, but the prominent tribal red tattoo still bared on his face.

The second is quite comprehensively a female. She has a curvy, slightly built form that is all too deceiving. From neck to waist and wrist, a semi skin tight cuirass that is made of several tiny diamond shaped dark metal plates covers her upper body, a white leather pauldron and spaulder on her right shoulder and bicep as well. Her thin and dainty hands are covered in a pair of black fingerless gloves with white leather lining. Her hips are covered by a dark metal tasset that is covered slightly by a white, roughed up looking skirt with a white leather lining. Her legs are covered by black leather tights that lead down to her shin high combat boots that are covered by the black metal greaves and sabatons. Her fine, dimpled pale face was adorned with an uncharacteristic frown, her usually cheerful looking sky blue eyes now steely and calculating, the bangs of her shoulder length, virgin white hair flowing over them.

Finally, the final figure, a male, rides on a battle worn Maahes, it's armor plating scar covered and chipped at, the fur missing in some places, one of its eyes is blind from a nasty looking claw mark, yet it sits with an air of confidence and hard earned wisdom. Its rider has a similar air about him, added with another; a wind of deadliness and royalty sits with him. Upon his shoulders, a long black scaled cloak with a furred collar draps down with large, black plated pauldrons sitting on his shoulders. A white, scaly scarf is wrapped around his neck, and loosely falls down to a large, black plated mail breastplate, bearing a red mark on the center with a white border around it. The rest of his torso and upper arms are covered in a thin, dark gray sweater, only to be interrupted around his hands by a pair of large gauntlets, both black and scaly, as if they were made from a great lizards skin. They are plated as well, and in between the plates, a violent, manga like red glow is seen. A pair of white pants covers his legs, but is hidden under his own black metal cuisse, besides the part where his belt is, holding on it a well designed warhorn that has the engravings of a terrifying beast with horns and antlers, along with a long mane. On the opposite hip, a black hide satchel sits, a few scrolls and other oddities sticking out of it . His legs are covered in greaves and lead down to a pair of boots, both scaly and black, and are plated, glowing the same way his gauntlets are. But most noticeable about this character is his face. One might call is rough, and another might call it chiselled, but one thing is for certain, they would both say it was not the face of a boy, but of a seasoned warrior. A strong jaw that is furry, but doesn't quite have a pinkish/light red beard on it quite yet. His nose bares a jagged scar, a testament to his veteran like look, running down to the corner of his mouth. His draconic eyes gleam with an ironically cold and calculating look as he surveys the battle down in the room, his left gauntlet raised to brush some of his now shoulder length mane of light red hair out of the way of his eyes, showing two parallel thin marks going from his hairline down to his left brow, as if a pair of daggers slashed his face.

These three are Mages of Fairy Tail, Jellal 'Renegade' Fernandes,The Princess of the Wilds or as her friends call her Lisanna Strauss, and the Ace of Fairy Tail himself, The Hellhound, King of the Beasts, Prince of Dragons, and The Salamander, Natsu Dragneel.

 **Jellal's Pov**

It is interesting, how we got into this… situation. It started about two weeks ago, when Vale took a contract from the Magic Council to take out the guild, Blood Moon. The job called for them to be taken out from the inside, and was willing to pardon any and all crimes committed by the hired mage/s. Vale, divines bless the confused and misunderstood boy, took up the job for the enormous grant in jewels it gave; almost two billion. However, it was an SS class job. The only mages that could be capable of pulling it off is Salamander, the Ace of the guild, or the Black Gate of the Guild, Gajeel Redfox. But, despite the warnings, Vale ran off and did it. Solo.

The news that he took the job reached Laxus's ears in no time at all, and in half a day after he took the job, he was scrambling to make a team to go after the silent and cunning teen. Never, in my time working with the young man, have I ever came to doubt his skill and strength, but despite all this, both Laxus and Natsu agreed that he, along with Sting and Rouge, the Twin Dragon Wings of Fairy Tail, as well as Wendy and Aine, are not ready to be SS class, despite all five being S class.

Natsu was adamant about bringing home the mysterious Dragon Slayer, and volunteered to go after him. Lisanna followed up by demanding to go as well. She may not be a Dragon Slayer, but she cares about them like family just as Natsu does. That, and from another job she had within the Fens, she gain the trust and honorary membership with one of the local tribes, the Shadow Fangs, a group of Trolds who are Vampyrs by nature, and are known for their Beastmasters. I was elected to join them as well, as they could use all the man power they could get… That, and it's my punishment for accidentally snooping on Laxus and his lady friend when everyone else was out of the guild.

After meeting up with the Leader of the Trolds, a Warrior by the name of Tamir L'utook, and his son, a Beastmaster and Mage by the name of Otar L'utook, we were told of how the clans wanted to siege the Guildhall of Blood Moon. I learned from one of the warriors as we rode our… odd, mounts to the Guildhall location, that to go and die in a battle, in a hunt, in a duel, or by old age for males was considered a great honor, while the same was for the women of the tribe as well, but they also added death from childbirth as a great honor as well.

Now, I look over the battle, and I can tell why they would want a siege. Many of the warriors here are older folk, their hair grayed and their tusks worn and their scars plenty. They, alone, won't win the battle, and those that are true fighters aren't as numerous, but with us Fairy Tail Mages leading the rest to victory, those that fall in this fight will think they died with honor.

I look over the few mages that Blood Moon does have. One of them, a lunatic of a man who is dressed like a horror movie Meat Warehouse killer, is carving a path through the old Trold Warriors, only struggling when a true fighter jumps into the fray. He doesn't look like he is using much magic, but from the look of how the blood on his skin is glowing, I am guessing he uses a type of **Armament** **Magic** , causing whatever liquid that splashes on him to turn into steel strong substance. Then comes the dark figure who flashes in and out of combat in black bursts, carrying a giant axe. He's using a similar magic to the magic council lacky, Doranbolt, and looks like his relying more on his strength than anything. I could probably take care of him with my speed, or Natsu with his explosive power. A woman in black and gray robes and shawl seems to avoid everything in the back, imp like monsters swarming out from her. A conjurer, using **Summoners Magic** , a weak version of **Celestial Spirit Magic** that relies on tomes or artifacts to summon monsters or demons to fight by their side, by the looks of it. And seeing as how none are flying, it should be a good idea for Lisanna to go after her, as soon as the gunner using **Gun Magic** and the clown using **Windwalker Magic** are taken out. By the looks of how the clown moves about, only a direct hit that can keep up with her can take her out. Natsu has the firepower, but going into a Take-Over this early into the fight to keep up with her would be pointless, and Lisanna won't keep up with her without taking heavy hits. I am the only one who can bring down the Jester without taking too many hits from those knives I see flying about. Then there is the outcasted bull. I recognize him, a waspy old Minotaur using daggers covered in **Rune Magic**. He's the notorious Rowan Totombreaker. He has been at large for nearly a decade. Now, by the looks of it, he is using his nickname the Assassin to aid this guild.

I already know who the last two mages are that I can't see. The newly made Ace of the Guild, the Doctor, who is none other than our own Valeimirion Griswold in disguise. He has taken out dark guilds that rival this one, which is also a side benefit to the Light Guilds for destroying some would be nucenes. And the last mage is the Guild Leader, Onkar the Undying. He was given his title when people discovered they couldn't kill him in traditional methods, due to his magic, **Eldrazi Magic**. It is a corruptive magic, to the point where even the use of it leaves marks on the person's body from a minor spell. Even a slight mistake slowly turns one into the Eldritch, the alienated monsters that created the corrupting magic. They are primarily ghastly white or ashen gray, with usually light blue, red, purple or pink highlighting their limbs and tentacles, along with other features under their ghostly armor and faceless heads. I have only met one other who used the magic, and was consumed by his own spell. He had became a large blob, a hump of white in the center with a mess of arms and tentacles flailing around the edges, flailing and twisting about in sporadic ways, like a pathetic whelp. But I have read on others who have ascended due to their magic, and became something much more. But those tales are few and far in between, and usually end up in insanity or the destruction of a few Rune Knight Squads. The only other magic that comes close to what **Eldrazi Magic** is would be **Aberration Magic**. But how I know of that magic is a story for another time.

"Natsu, we won't be able to take out the conjurer without first getting rid of one of the turreting fighters." Lisanna reported, softly tightening the reins on her mount so it would stop squirming.

"Agreed. And you and Lisanna won't be able to take out the fool dancing in the chains. I will take care of her, and try to draw in the Trigger Finger's fire as well." I remarked in response to Lisanna's observation.

"I be havin' a bit o' magic m' self, humons. I con teke care of da gunna with da saunds." Comes a smooth acknowledgment, as a smallish trold wrapped in cloth and armor carrying a crossbow comes forth. If my memory serves me correctly, this is the leader of the Seven Sands Tribe.

"Good. Lisanna, the Warlock is all yours. Decimate any hostiles in your path. This should be a good time to use 'that'." Insists Natsu, jumping off his mount. "As for me, the Butcher is bothering me. I am going to tear him down."

I nod, before rocketing off my Maahes, and activating **Meteor** and shooting off after the clown dancing in the chains. The orange, crimson and white girl laughs like a banshee before seeming to dance away, her feet barely brushing the chains before she is launched off in a different direction, a knife sailing from her hand in my direction. The blade hits the aura of my **Meteor** spell before a soft _ping_ is heard as it bounces off, and I continue to shoot after her.

She weaves her way through the chains, like a spider through a web in the jungle. She sends knives, bombs, axes, and even a rubber chicken that turned into a Cockitrice at me. I dodge them, or they just reflect off me, besides the rare case of the Cockitrice, I merely destroyed it before it was fully formed. A fully grown Cockitrice is not something that we need on the battlefield full of weaker allies.

"So, I finally get a playmate who can keep up! Oh, this will be so much fun!" The She-Clown cackles, spinning around as she throws a pair of axes at me, both of which have a pair of runes on them. Fire Runes. Probably made by the disgraced Ox down below.

In a split second, I soar over them, and they hit some chains, exploding on impact. The wind gusts, and the chains rattle becomes deafening. Then a giant hammer meets my face.

I hear the crunching before I feel it, and I can hear the wind whistling before I know I am falling. When I hit the ground, I can already tell I dislocated my shoulder from the impact, and my nose is broken, and I got a few volts of electricity surging through me, but I am not giving this damned bitch the satisfaction of hearing me in pain!

Suddenly, something rather large, and judging by the pain in my legs that makes me roar out in agony, very heavy lands on top of my knees. I look up, seeing the maniacal grin of the Jester, and the giant looking maul in her hands. She took out my legs so I can't give chase after her… damn she is clever…

"Daw, looks like I already broke my new toy… and here I thought that a has-been Wizard Saint would be more resilient, or at least a bit smarter." She hums, casually bouncing between two chains, the steel links barely rippling from her movement. I snarl and spit out some blood. Fuck, might also have some internal damage… might have to do some of Natsu's training afterall to toughen up.

"That's the thing… I didn't charge in unprepared… **GRAND CHARIOT!** " I bellow, the seven seals above the clown glow, she whips around to see the marks and barely starts running before my attack lands on her, and she screams out and pain, landing not far from me, smoking and twitching.

"W-what was that… about being more… resilient?" I quip, giving a bloody grin to the unconscious mage.

I roll onto my side, and give a look to Lisanna, and give her a thumbs up. I croak out, "Jester down…" before collapse on the ground, not particularly interested in getting up any time soon.

Damn, what was that I said about not taking that much damage?

 **Lisanna's Pov**

I give a grin to Jellal. Wish I knew some healing magic to get him back into the game, or at least if we had Wendy… but the mission has to come first. I can't let Natsu down. I haven't done so once for the past five years since the others went missing, I won't do so now!

I look to the onslaughting wave of impish creatures keeping the Trold warriors at bay. None of them seem to be flying, despite some of the larger ones having small wings on their back. Easy pickings.

" **Take-Over; Satyr Soul!** " I cry out, rushing forth as I feel myself change. From my shoulders to my midriff comes leather armor covered in light gray wool and fur, giving a rugged sheep look to it. I have gray wool shorts that go from my stomach to above my knees. From my knees down, my legs are that of a goats, complete with cloven hooves and digerate muscles. Over my face, a black and light gray masquerade mask that mimics wool/fleece of a goats face sits over my eyes and touches the bridge of my nose and cheeks. From the top of it, a pair of 30 inch horns extend out and curl back slightly, ready to strike any who stand in my way.. My arms gain a bit more mass than their normal dainty look, but look nothing like Natsu's taunt pythons that he calls arms. Finally, my hair grows out a big and is matted down a bit so it won't be in my way as I charge.

"Come at me, you devils!" I shout, drawing my left hoof back, getting lower to the ground. The hordes of pathetic wannabe demons howl in rage, before charging at me, the imp like creatures swinging about blades, leveling tridents, or are ready to hack away with hooks or claws as they lunge at me.

" **Spring Rush!** " I shout, before I take off, a light green aura surrounding me as I barrel through the horde of weak imps, the ones that perished disappearing into purple smoke. I spin on my hoof before head butting another imp, my horns breaking his own and his skull. He fizzles into purple smoke.

Several Imps with tridents start poking at me, backing me off. I give a grin, before another magic circle encompasses me.

" **Take-Over; Ursine Soul!** " I cry out, as I feel myself grow to the size of Elfman. White fur grows out over my forearms and from my knees down. My nails grow out into 3 inch long, straight, black claws, and my hands become catcher mitt like paw like while still retaining the fingers and thumbs like a hand, while my feet go from hooves to paws. My body is covered in a white, fluffy, fur one piece with great pauldrons made from white leather and covered in pale hide, with the hide extending down and making a gorget around my collar and lower shoulders and extends down to protect my chest and upper ribs. My hips are covered in a white leather tasset covered in a white hide kilt that goes down and ends in a fur line right before my knees, white a large white nub right at the end of my spine, making it look like a cute bear tail. My hair lengthens, going from down to my shoulders to reaching the center of my shoulder blades in a messy mane of white fur, a pair of round ears poking out of it. I give a fanged grin as I flex my fingers of my massive paws and swat a trident and the imp holding it aside effortlessly, watching as it becomes purple smoke mid air.

"Anyone else feel like pissing off Mama Bear?" I growl, ready to rumble with these weak chumps. They all howl out, brandishing their weapons. Typical. I rush forth and smash my massive fists into two, sending them to bowl over their brethren. I slam my hands into any imp that comes far too close for my liking and stomping on those who are underfoot, purple smoke surrounding me. But, the cycloptic bitch with the weathered tome is summoning more and more, fending off the Trold warriors and me. Time to change that.

" **White Quake!** " I shout, slamming my fists onto the ground, sending all the imps down, flat on their little spade tails. The moment their down, I surge forth, stomping and stamping on any Imp in my way between me and the Warlock. The moment I am in front of her, I let go of my **Ursine** transformation.

"You may have slaughtered my minions, but I still stand strong! You, you are weakened, and are ripe for the reaping! I will claim your soul and corrupt it, making it my most powerful demon yet!" Cackles the Warlock, and I suddenly feel the sap of the two Take-Overs on my strength. Sure, it's enough to make me break a sweat, get winded, and have a few cuts and bruises, but like hell am I even close to being done.

"Is that so, well, sorry to say this, but Strauss's are known for disappointing anyone who tries to control us," I boast, feeling the largest magic circle I have summoned that day appear behind me. The Warlock, despite her face coverage, looks a bit paler as I turn.

My hair lengthens down to my mid back, and a portion of it flows down to my chest and around my neck, making it look like I have a mane made from blood tipped snow. I grin, showing off fangs and sharpened teeth, as two cat like ears extend from my hair. A pair of horns emerge out of my head an inch above my brow, passing my cat ears and corkscrewing around into 10 inch long gemsbok like horns. My hands and feet shift into fuzzy, white, feline paw like appendages, with silver, razor like claws that gleam in the torch light on each finger and toe I now adore a huge pair of bat like wings that spread out from my back almost 15 and a half feet each, with 3 inch dagger like claws at the ends of each individual 'finger' on the wings. A monstrous, plated, and ribbed appendage coils its way out of the base of my spine, large spines and spikes surrounding them emerge from the plates. At the end of the four foot long tail, a eight inch long, blade like, hook shaped stinger appear, dripping with venom.

"Hehe, haven't had time to test this one out… so you should feel honored that I am using it, after all, it is now one of my most powerful takeovers to date…" I purr out, my words almost seem as venomous as Cobra's on a bad day. I spread my wings and uncoil my giant scorpion tail, showing off my mass and power.

" **Take-Over; Manticore Soul.** " I chuff, beating my wings as I watch as the Warlock pitifully summons a few flying Imps to stop me. I just cackle as I let the feral instincts and the boiling rage and insanity of the beast within become untethered. With a few beats of my wings and simple swings of my arms, the imps heads and appendages become severed, and fade to smoke, leaving behind my silhouette floating in the purple clouds.

"I think I should say this now before I let loose completely, Sorry for whatever I do in Beast Mode!" I yelp, before the savage mind of the beast partly takes over and charges at my only target; Her.

 **Natsu's Pov**

Each step I take closer to the Butcher, the flames around me grow. At first, they are no more than barely lit embers on my cloak and armor, but they grow, smoking and smoldering as they rise. Soon, the autumn colored flames leap and dance all around my armor and rise from the end of my cloak, throwing cinder and sparks behind me like leaves spiraling in the wind from falling off the Maples in October. My eyes, and the gauntlets and boots, however, were not spewing normal flames, but rather the blackened crimson, dark violet, and charcoal black heat that was Hellfire.

I watch as he slams back warrior after warrior, old and battleworn warriors lain dead at his feet, their blood caking him in a suit of armor, specifically around his arms and torso, and boots. He is brutal, without mercy and honor as he downs warrior after warrior, not one spared by his relentless bloodlust. He is strong, shattering shield and armor of the brave Trold Tribesmen that throw themselves at him, either for a honorable death, or to keep him distracted as other take care of the rest of his guild, as I see the Leader of the Seven Sands take on the Trigger Finger, bullets pounding into the swirling tentacles of sand that have emerged from the stonework and crossbow bolts and sand covering the mattress fortification she sits on.

Meanwhile, Lisanna duels it out with the Warlock, the later's Imps becoming smoke as the former completely rips through the merger forces of the Warlock. I can tell by the look in her eyes that once were the same shade of blue as the great lake behind the guild hal- Wait, shutupshutupshutup! Your in a battle field, Natsu! Get a hold of yourself, and stop looking at Lisa's fine, barely covered bu- FOCUS! Gods… how have I lived this long in a Guild filled with woman that _somehow_ seem to be wearing bikinis or very revealing clothing a few years ago? Fucking hell… How in the ever loving god's flaming shit hole called hell did I not notice the sexual tension in the Guild! Actually, don't answer that… I'm not even supposed to be breaking the fourth wall yet… wait, wasn't there something I need to be doi-

 _CRUNCH!_

FUCKIN' HELL! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAVIS FUCKIN' VERMILLION WAS THAT?! DAMN IT HURTS LIKE A SONOFABITCH!

I refocus on what's ahead of me, only to see a giant cleaver like blade lodged into my breastplate. By the looks of it, it didn't go in far and hasn't gone past my shirt underneath, but I could still feel the force behind it… and damn does this son of a bitch pack a punch.

I shove the blade out of my armor and kick the lunatic who is wielding it back. He never breaks eye contact, his lidless, bloodshot eyes bore holes into my own dark eyes.

"You looking for an invitation? Come at me!" I shout, moments afterwards he charges forth, and I rush forth to meet him in combat.

 **And I hate making a cliffhanger here, but I've been working on this for a while and you all have been waiting for it just as long. So I'll wrap it up here.**

 **Now, with Crow gone, I am looking for a new person to revise my work, so if you want, PM me about it.**

 **-DSoNaH**


End file.
